A Grand Christmas Adventure
by Nanenna
Summary: Christmas Special 2016 - The first day of December started just the same as every first of December since Haru could remember, no cracks of lightning, nor solar eclipses, nothing to portend the tumultuous month she's about to face.
1. December 1st

**Thursday, December 1rst**

The whole world glittered as the early morning light danced over the snow covered streets. The muffled hush that lay over the town was broken as a door opened and the family inside spilled out into the frozen lane. The trio stood chatting for a moment as one shut the door securely, all three bundled up so thoroughly that only someone already familiar with them could tell you who was whom. The smallest person looked up excitedly as a door in the building across the lane from them opened and a similarly bundled up family came merrily out. A grin spread across the boy's face as he waved excitedly at the other family, bringing his other hand to his mouth as he hollered "Haru!" across the street.

The girl being called whipped her head towards the boy's voice, a smile spreading across her face. She waved and hollered "Humbert!" back to the boy. Still grinning, Humbert ran across the narrow street and grabbed Haru's hand, tugging her along as the pair ran giggling down the lane and out into town. Their parents could only smile and shake their heads as their children ran off.

Haru waved at their friends and their families as Humbert kept pulling her. All around them families were gathering on their doorsteps in thick winter wear before heading out into town, everyone headed in the same direction. Humbert just managed to pull Haru into a little nook between buildings before hunching over while puffing and panting.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Humbert panted as he tried to regain his breath. "Really. I just..." Humbert thrust a mittened hand into his coat pocket and began to dig around, "Wanted to... give... you..." he struggled with whatever was in his pocket, finally pulling it out and holding it out to Haru. "... this!" He finished triumphantly, a neatly wrapped box tied with a festive ribbon in his open palm.

"Oh! Thank you, Humbert." Haru took the offered box, slipping her own hand out of her own pocket and offering her friend a packed tied up in colorful paper. "I got you something too, here."

"Thank you," said Humbert as he took the package.

"Happy advent!" The pair said in unison before ripping into their gifts.

"Handkerchiefs!" Humbert cried when he got his gift open.

"I embroidered them too."

Humbert pulled the gift close so he could peer down at the stitches. "You've really improved."

"Thank you." Haru beamed at Humbert for a moment before turning her attention back to her own gift. She had to pull off a mitten, but once her hand was free she easily got the little box open and looked inside. "Oh, tea!"

"It's my own special blend," he stated proudly. "So I can't guarantee the flavor."

"You always say that, but I always like your blends. You have a real knack for it."

"Thank you," Humbert started to say, but was interrupted boy a voice calling out loudly.

"I found you!"

Haru and Humbert turned to see a little child staring up at them from the sidewalk. "Ponyo!" Haru quickly slipped the tea into a pocket and crouched down to Ponyo's eye level. "What are you doing here?"

"I found you! I found you! I found you!" Ponyo continued to yell while hopping around in place.

"You sure did," said Humbert as he crouched down next to Haru. "Now, can you find Sosuke?"

"How silly! I don't need to find Sosuke, I know where Sosuke is!" Ponyo huffed at Humbert and stomped a tiny foot before turning around and running off.

Haru and Humbert looked at each other before bursting into giggles. To be honest, whenever those two are around each other there always seems to be a lot of giggling. The two linked hands again and left their little nook, they quickly spotted a group of their friends all clustered around each other and went to join them.

"Tombo, Umi, Sora, Chihiro, Shun, Anna!" Haru and Humbert waved as they walked up.

"Happy Advent!" "Aren't you excited?" "You bet!" "I'm gonna gather so much mistletoe, just you wait!" "Oh, here comes Satsuki!"

Indeed, another girl their age came running up, tugging a smaller girl along behind her. "Hi guys! Mei took too long getting ready this morning."

"I want to look nice for Advent!" Mei insisted.

"We're going to the woods to gather decorations, it doesn't matter how nice you look," Satsuki scolded.

"You do look very nice," Chihiro said to Mei, who positively beamed at the praise.

"We'd better get going before everyone else gets all the best stuff," Tombo cut in before they could get completely off track. The others agreed and started walking in the same direction as the rest of the town while chatting together. Tombo himself was dragging a sled behind him with a cardboard box tied to it. Haru thought that was a bit odd, other boys were also dragging sleds but Tombo was the only one with a box tied to his. Haru peeked inside.

"Natoru! What are you doing here?" At Haru's incredulous cry everyone stopped and stared. She picked the rather dopey looking cat up by his armpits, then looked over at Tombo. "Did you mean to bring him along?"

"No!" Tombo yelled. "Ugh," he added more quietly as he ran a hand down his face. "Trust a cat to sneak into a box."

"What do we do with him?" Asked Anna. "He can't go back in the box, the poor thing will freeze."

"Perhaps one of us should run him back to your house?" Humbert offered.

"No," Tombo shook his head. "Dad's locked up the house, he'll just have to come along."

"Don't worry, Tombo, I'll hold him for you." Haru pulled the cat into her arms, cradling him like a baby. "He won't freeze if someone holds him, and Natoru's not the kind to just run off."

Everyone else shrugged, this seemed like their best option. With that settled they continued their journey out of town and into the nearby woods.

* * *

 **AN:** Welcome everyone to _Haru's Grand Adventure that just Happens to Happen Right at Christmas Time_! To explain a little: as per Catsafari's yearly Christmas Specials, this fic will be a chapter a day until December 25th, and each chapter is a day. I was suddenly inspired and decided since we didn't have a Christmas special last year that we needed one this year for sure! I'll leave what fairytale this is based on a mystery for now, though I'm sure it'll be obvious by the end of tomorrow. However, to fill out the world and the important roles in the story I've grabbed a few characters from other Ghibli films, so whenever a character is introduced I want to have a little character glossary at the end of the chapter for all non-TCR characters. Those you should already be familiar with. Anyway, I hope to see you all tomorrow! Things pick up then.

 **Character glossary:**  
Ponyo and Sosuke are from _Ponyo_.  
Tombo is from _Kiki's Delivery Service_.  
Umi, Sora, and Shun are from _From up on Poppy Hill_.  
Chihiro is from _Spirited Away_.  
Anna is from _When Marnie was There_.  
Satsuki and Mei are from _My Neighbor Totoro_.

 **D** **isclaimer:** This fanwork is in no way affiliated with Ghibli or Disney and is not for profit.


	2. December 2nd

**Friday, December 2nd**

The cool afternoon sun shone down on a still sparkling town, more snow had fallen in the night and a fresh layer completely hid the tracks made during yesterday's outing. This time it was just Humbert and Haru leaving their homes that caused a break in the frosty stillness. The pair eagerly met directly between their homes, both standing in the middle of their lane without a care in the world.

Haru held up a pair of ice skates, "Some of the girls and I are heading for the pond down by old Mr. Piccolo's, wanna come with us?"

Humbert shook his head. "Not today," he held up a length of twine attached to his sled. "A few of us boys want to go sledding in the town square."

"Aren't you a little old for sledding?" Haru didn't even try to hide the grin on her face or the laugh in her voice.

"Whether or not _some_ people may think that, someone still has to keep an eye on the younger fellows."

"Of course, you only go sledding out of the goodness of your heart."

"Quite so. A charitable act you might even call it." The pair managed to remain dignified a whole three seconds before they dissolved into giggles.

"I'll see you later, then. Bye!" Haru waved as she turned away from Humbert.

"Have fun, bye!" Humbert waved back before he headed in the opposite direction. It was a short trip to to the town square, several boys were already gathered in a cluster. Tombo had hitched his sled to a sleigh skimming past them with jingling bells, the bespectacled boy gave Humbert a cheeky grin as they passed. "So," started Humbert as he reached the cluster of other boys gathered at the town square. "Tombo hitched his sled up to Mr. Fukuo's sleigh?"

"Yeah," Pazu replied. "Mr. Fukuo never gets angry at anything though, so it doesn't seem all that _daring_ to me."

"Well there's the mayor driving by, why don't you go hitch to her sleigh?" Kanta asked, nudging Pazu with his elbow.

"See if I don't!" Pazu ran after the mayor's sleigh, deftly hitching his sled to it and letting it drag him around the square.

It was Mr. Fukuo who gave Pazu away, pointing him out to the mayor as her sleigh passed his. She pulled her horse to an abrupt halt and started scolding the boy immediately. Pazu quickly unhooked his sled and ran back to the watching cluster of boys. Then the mayor noticed Tombo hiding behind Mr. Fukuo and started scolding him instead. The bespectacled boy quickly unhooked his own sled and ran to join the rest of the boys. With one final warning to "Not act in such a dangerous, foolish manner!" thrown at the group, the mayor drove off. Many merry peals of laughter followed her out the town square.

The rest of the afternoon followed in a similar manner, the boys all daring each other to go hitch their sleds to old Mr. Piccolo's cart or Dr. Matsuzaki's sleigh. When there was a lull in the grown ups driving through the square they'd take turns sliding down a small hill they managed to pile a bunch of snow into. True to his word, Humbert was keeping an eye on the younger boys, mostly making sure none of the older boys gave them a dare too dangerous for the little tikes. Then as the sun fell lower in the sky and the younger boys all ran off home, only the older boys were left. None quite ready to go home yet, always saying "Just once more 'round the square." A cold wind began blowing, cutting right through their thick coats and mittens. That's when Shun noticed it.

"Hey, I've never seen that sleigh before."

"What? Where?" The other boys all looked around as if expecting the mysterious sleigh to be hiding nearby.

"That one there," said Shun while pointing. "The one with the blue trim."

The other boys all followed Shun's pointing finger to the far side of the square where indeed an all white sleigh with blue trim sat behind a pair of slim, snow white horses who were both still as statues. A driver in pure white livery with blue accents was looking about the square curiously, while in the sleigh sat a pale figure dressed head to toe in white, right down to the thick looking furs spread over her lap and spilling down the side of the sleigh. The passenger was leaning half out of the sleigh, seemingly talking to someone on the other side, whoever it was must have been short because the boys couldn't see who they were talking to.

Pazu whistled, "That's someone with a pretty penny to spend."

"That sleigh must drive like a dream," Humbert murmured as they all stared at its elegant lines.

"Why don't you go find out?" Asked Shun.

"Yeah," added Kanta. "We dare you to go hitch your sled to that stranger's sleigh."

Humbert's gaze locked onto Kanta, his jaw tightening with a retort, any retort, to throw at the other boy.

"What's the matter? Too afraid?" The other boys laughed for a moment, not noticing Humbert's sharp glare. "C'mon, it's getting late anyway. We'll be in trouble if we don't go home now."

"I'm pretty sure I'm already in trouble," Pazu joked.

Without a word, Humbert turned and started running across the square. The other boys gasped and called out to him, "Humbert, wait!" "Don't do it!" "I take it back, you're not afraid!" Humbert paid them no mind. The driver had already flicked the reigns, the horses had already started trotting. Humbert sprinted up to the back of the sleigh, hitching his sled up even as the sleigh was picking up speed. Then he was sitting proudly on his sled as it was being dragged behind the elegant sleigh. The other boys all whooped and hollered while jumping up down in excitement. The sleigh was going at a brisk trot as they rounded the square, heading for the thoroughfare.

As the sleigh left the square Humbert reached for the knot attaching his sled to the sleigh. They hit a bump, nearly upending the poor boy. He clung to his sled, dismayed to find the sleigh was still picking up speed even though they hadn't left town yet. He tried again, his frozen fingers desperately fumbling at the knot. He slipped, nearly falling from his sled again. By this point the scenery was whizzing by at dizzying speeds, they had to have left Katzenburg by now. Humbert did the only thing he could: cling desperately to his sled and pray the sleigh would stop soon.

* * *

 **AN:** It's after midnight somewhere in the world. It should be fairly obvious which fairytale this is now. I do want to say that at first I tried, but chapters will not all be of equal length. Not every single day during an adventure is going to be jam packed with action and excitement. Some days you get up, travel until the sun is close to setting, then set up camp for the night; and so some chapters are going to be nothing but that. Anyway, I hope to see you all tomorrow!

 **Character glossary:**  
Kanta is from _My Neighbor Totoro_.  
Pazu is from _Laputa: Castle in the Sky._  
Mr. Piccolo is from _Porco Rosso_.  
Dr. Matsuzaki is from _From up on Poppy Hill_.  
Mr. Fukuo is from _Kiki's Delivery Service_.  
Katzenburg is a made up town name. I was being silly.


	3. December 3rd

**Saturday, December 3rd**

At the very stroke of midnight the white sleigh plunged into a half frozen lake. The horses and driver didn't even bat an eye, though the passenger looked around in some confusion. "Driver, stop!" Called the passenger in an imperious voice.

"Yes, your majesty," the driver responded as he tugged on the reigns, causing the horses to quickly halt with the sleigh just barely on dry land.

"What was that bump when we entered? Something felt strange."

"I noticed your majesty, but I haven't a clue. Here you two, be good while I check the sleigh." The driver set aside the reigns and hopped down.

By this point a small squadron of guards had come running up to them, one immediately grabbed the horses' bridles while the leader of the group walked up to the passenger. "Your majesty, has something happened?"

"Yes," she replied impatiently. "The entry felt off, something is wrong with the sleigh and I want to know what."

"Your majesty!" The driver yelped from behind the royal. "There's a boy tied to your sleigh, and he appears dead!"

"What! What do you mean?" Her majesty shrieked as she climbed up onto the seat and leaned over the back of the sleigh. Just as the driver said, there was Humbert, laying curled up on his sled, still half in the shimmering lake they had just exited. "What in the world is going on?"

"I don't know, your majesty. Poor boy must be from one of the cities we visited earlier."

"But... how did he come to be tied to my sleigh?" Her majesty cried in astonishment.

No one could give an answer to that, so the guards and driver simply all shrugged at each other. Then one of the soldiers yelled, "He's still breathing!" There was a short, panicked flurry of movement as everyone acted at once, but since none of them seemed to know what to do they mostly just ran back and forth while excitedly shouting advice at each other.

"Quickly, bring the lad to me!" Called her majesty as she turned to sit properly in her seat. She gathered up her thick furs from the sleigh's floor, not having realized earlier that they had fallen into a heap when she had first climbed up on her seat. Humbert was picked up, his frozen fingers had to be pried from his sled, and laid across the sleigh's seat with his head in her majesty's lap. Her majesty pulled her furs over him, tucked them snugly around the frozen boy, then pulled his hat off and replaced it with her own. Once satisfied she pointed ahead. "Now to the palace, and hurry!" The driver scrambled up onto his seat and snatched up the reigns. The guard holding the horses by their bridles stumbled back as the driver cracked the reigns and the horses jumped into a gallop. The guards ran after the sleigh in its pellmell race to a nearby palace, huffing and puffing as they vainly tried to keep up.

* * *

"Haru, dear, make sure you're bundled up before heading out."

"Yes, Mom," Haru answered absently as she tied her shoes.

"And you did finish all your chores?"

"Of course, Mom." The girl buttoned up her coat.

"Be home in time for dinner."

"I will." Haru tugged on her hat and slipped on her mittens.

"And one last thing," Haru paused with her hand on the front door's knob to look back at her mother. "Have fun."

Haru grinned at her mother, "I will." She turned away from the door to go give her mother's cheek a kiss before waving as she headed out. "By Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, sweety. Be safe out there!"

With a hop, a skip, and a jump, Haru was knocking on her best friend's door, which had a lovely wreath complete with festive red bow hanging from it. A woman about Haru's mother's age with brilliant green eyes and even brillianter orange hair answered the door. "Oh, hello Haru. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. von Gikkingen. Can Humbert come out and play?"

A look of surprise mixed with traces of worry crossed Mrs. von Gikkingen's face, "You mean he isn't with your family?" Haru shook her head. "How strange, perhaps he went home with one of the other boys last night. I don't mind, of course, but he never came home this morning either. Nor sent word to let us know where he is or how long he plans to stay out."

"That isn't like him at all."

"No, it really isn't. But he's getting to that age where a boy likes to be independent. I hope he comes home to dinner tonight, or at least lets us know what he's doing."

"I'll go find him and find out for you."

Mrs. von Gikkingen brightened up at Haru's suggestion, "Would you? Thank you, Haru. I'm so glad Humbert has such a sweet girl like you for a friend."

Haru looked down in embarrassment, "Thank you, Mrs. von Gikkingen." She turned and rushed off as Humbert's mother closed the door.

Once out of the lane and onto a thoroughfare Haru slowed to a walk as she considered who to talk to first. As luck would have it, who to talk to found her before she had too much time to worry about it. "Afternoon, young Miss Yoshioka."

"Oh, Mr. Kazama!" Haru smiled as she looked up at the older man. "How perfect, did Humbert spend the night with you?"

"Not us, sorry."

"Then did Shun say if Humbert went home with one of the other boys?"

"Not to us, I'm afraid. Shun didn't say much of anything about Humbert last night." Mr. Kazama shook his head sadly, then suddenly brightened up. "But I do know that he and some other children went down to Mr. Piccolo's pond for ice skating, you should go talk to them."

"Thank you, Mr. Kazama!" Haru took off running, all though it wasn't far the pond was on the other side of town. As she turned down the lane that led to Mr. Piccolo's shop and the pond behind it Haru saw Tombo walking in the opposite direction, skates slung over his shoulder by their laces. "Tombo!"

"Oh, hey Haru." Tombo raised a hand in greeting and smiled at the girl.

"Tombo, did Humbert spend the night with you?"

"No, not me. The last I saw him we were all heading home from sledding. Has he gone missing?"

"His mom said he didn't come home last night, she thought he spent the night with someone else but we haven't seen him at all today."

"Well maybe he bumped into someone on the way home and got invited over for dinner? Look, the other guys are all here, let's see if any of them know."

"Thanks, Tombo."

* * *

 **AN:** Yes, I know "brillianter" isn't a word, but I wanted you to just picture that Humbert gets all his looks from his mother. Well, not quite, her eyes are more of an emerald while Humbert's are more of a minty green. Sadly his father doesn't get an appearance at all, but I may get to showcase him and Humbert's mother in some future fic... someday. I love his parents so much.

 **Character Glossary:**  
Mr. Kazama is from _From up on Poppy Hill_. **  
**Humbert's parents are from my own head.  
Her majesty and companions are from... well... I'll let you find out.


	4. December 4th

**Sunday, December 4th**

Haru plopped down on a stoop, sniffling as she struggled to hold back tears. No one had seen Humbert since sledding two days ago. The other boys had all assumed he had unhitched his sled and gone home after the ride around the square, but no matter who they asked that was the last time anyone had seen him. Mrs. von Gikkingen's pale face had gone even paler when Haru told her the news. Even now Haru could see the way the older woman's eyes had widened and her breath had caught. Now Mrs. von Gikkingen was at the forefront of their search for Humbert, insisting Mr. von Gikkingen hitch up their sleigh and head in the direction the strange sleigh had least been seen going. Haru had spent the day running from one end of Katzenburg to the other, asking anyone and everyone if they had seen Humbert or knew who the sleigh belonged to. Today the whole town was out and about, talking about sending word to the neighboring towns, searching the woods, or... and here Haru shuddered to think about, dredging the river.

Haru dashed away her tears, sniffling loudly. "He's not dead, I'm sure of it. He just... got stuck riding behind that sleigh and is probably with whoever owns it. He's fine, just fine. Probably on his way home even. So I just need to... do _something_. There's gotta be something I can do." More tears spilled down her cheeks, the warmth of them stinging against her chilled skin.

"Don't cry, Miss Haru," begged a nasally voice from somewhere just above her head.

Haru roughly wiped off her face, looking around in bewilderment. "Huh? Who's there?"

"Up here," called the nasally voice. "What has you so sad, Miss Haru?"

Haru looked up, towards the voice. There was no one around at all, the street and doorways were completely empty. Well, there was Natoru sitting in the empty flower box just under the window next to the door she was sitting in front of. But no, it couldn't have been Natoru speaking.

"Miss Haru, Miss Haru... I'm right here Miss Haru."

Haru looked back at Natoru, who was grinning at her. "Na... toru?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Miss Haru."

Haru blinked slowly before responding. "You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk. But that's now why you're crying, now is it?"

"No it's..." Haru sighed and hugged her knees close. "Humbert's gone missing and no one has any idea where to even start looking for him."

"My, my, my, that _is_ distressing."

"I just wish there was something I could do to help find him. I'm so worried!"

"Why don't you go ask the witch for help?"

Haru started, letting her knees go. "Witch? What witch?"

"Why, the witch who lives just up the river from here. Not very far either, just a short trip through the woods. She's very powerful, doesn't even bother with having any familiars."

"I didn't know we had any witches around here, is she really that powerful?"

"I don't know how powerful exactly, but certainly more powerful than anyone who's not a witch."

"And she's really not far?"

"Like I said, just go to the river and head upstream. Into the woods. She doesn't live too far, just to the woods and the same distance again into them. Right along the river, her house will be the first one you see."

"But... will she really help me? I'm not so sure it's a good idea to just wander off when someone's already missing."

"I don't know if she will or won't help you, but even if she doesn't you wouldn't be any worse off than not asking at all. And you did say you wanted to something, right?"

"Yeah, you're right! I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing! Thank you, Natoru." Haru got up and pet the dopey cat's head. Natoru happily basked in the attention until Haru ran home.

* * *

Sitting in their cozy little living room was Haru's mother, half finished quilt in her lap, the next square hanging limply from her hand as she stared down at her lap as if the quilt squares held the secrets of the cosmos. She jolted when Haru burst through the door, looking over just as the door slammed shut and left their holly berry wreath swinging. "Haru?"

The girl had already run into her room. Mrs. Yoshioka set aside her quilt and rose to follow the girl. "Any word on Humbert?"

"I'm afraid not," Haru answered absently as she stuffed things into an old, worn satchel: extra hose, a few trinkets, some sweets, a bag with a few coins, the scarf Humbert had loaned her last week... She wasn't sure what the witch would want for payment, assuming she could help at all.

"Poor Irma and Albrecht, I can't imagine what they must be going through." Mrs. Yoshioka continued. "Or you, to have your best friend up and vanish like that."

Haru's hand paused over the festively tied box Humbert had given her but a few days ago. Should she take it? Surely the scarf would be enough if she needed an item to work some kind of spell. "I want to help look for him."

"Yes, of course. You should do everything you can to help."

Haru turned to her mother, a smile blooming on her face. "Do you really think so?"

"I really do. Heaven knows I haven't been able to concentrate on anything since the news first spread. You should be out there, helping find the poor boy."

Haru's hand closed over the box and quickly shoved it into the satchel before she turned and hugged her mother. "Thank you!" Haru then slipped past her mother and ran into the kitchen. She rifled through the pantry and grabbed a few bits of bread and cheese to stuff into her satchel.

Mrs. Yoshioka had followed Haru to the kitchen and watched the flurry of motion in amazement. "Haru! Why, whatever are you doing?"

"Lunch, in case I'm gone long enough to be hungry. I love you mom!" Haru waved before going out the front door, shutting it with a bang.

Mrs. Yoshioka stood staring at the swinging wreath in a daze, "I love you too."

* * *

 **AN:** So I got to give Humbert's parents' names, yay! I promise, I won't be going on about Humbert's parents for the rest of the fic. In fact, this is where things really get going. Haru has started her quest, though she doesn't yet know how far it will take her. Who's this mysterious, powerful witch? Will she really be willing to help Haru? Should Haru have listened to Natoru? I think we all know the answer to that last question.


	5. December 5th

**Tuesday, December 5th**

An icy wind blew through the forest, rattling the empty branches and piercing right through Haru. She shuddered and pulled her coat tighter. She cursed herself for not waiting until morning, then she cursed herself for not turning back. The sun had set long ago, and the temperature had fallen with it. Now she was trudging through a thick layer of snow with only starlight to guide her. How much further could the house possibly be? Surely it would be longer to turn back than to keep going by now. She hadn't reached the forest until well after nightfall, but surely the she would reach the witch's house soon. Haru glanced to the side and the sight of starlight faintly glimmering on the river's surface assured her she was on the right track. Another biting blast of wind seemed to go right through her and she pulled the coat all the tighter, though little good it did her. Wait, was that a light through the trees? Haru trudged a little faster, weaving between the trees towards the light.

Then the trees opened up, a road cleared of snow and dark against the snowy forest, leading to the light in the distance. Haru easily walked along the road, soon coming to the light source. It was a lit lantern hanging from wooden trellis that acted as a gateway with a little gate underneath it and a low fence leading off either side. Inside the fence the path continued through a garden full of flowers in full bloom to a thatched roof house. The windows glowed warmly, casting buttery light that allowed Haru to see the garden so well. Haru walked up to the little gate and hesitantly put a hand on it, to her surprise it swung open easily. She stepped into the garden and found herself surrounded by warmth and the heady scent of a garden full to bursting with blooms. This was definitely a witch's garden. Haru walked up to the door, set inside an arch with flowers painted up the sides, and knocked on the door.

Before Haru even had time to let her hand drop to her side the door opened wide and an old woman with a wart between her brows dressed in a blue gown greeted her. "You poor child, you must be frozen half to death! Come in, come in." The woman stepped aside and motioned for Haru to enter. The girl hesitated, too busy staring at the old woman in shock. "Dear child, are you unwell?"

"No I... that is... I am half frozen, thank you." Haru nodded politely to the woman before stepping gratefully into the warm house.

"Come, sit by the fire." The witch pulled a chair up next to the stove, which had a roaring fire in its hearth. "Have a bite to eat, and some tea. We'll have you right as rain in no time."

"Thank you very much," said Haru as she gingerly sat in a wooden chair and took off her scarf and mittens before accepting the offered tea. She savored its herbal aroma before sipping it, letting the heat warm her numb fingers and nose.

The witch pulled a seat up next to Haru and settled a plate of cookies in her lap. "Now, tell me dear child, who are you and how did you come to be at my doorstep during the witching hour? And in such terrible weather."

"Oh, my name is Haru Yoshioka and-"

"Lovely name dear. Here, have a cookie." The witch held up the plate of cookies to Haru, who shook her head.

"Thank you," said Haru as politely as she could, "but no. I came here to ask for your help. That is... if you really are a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yes, I was told you are a witch and might be able to help me find my friend."

"Tell me the whole story from the beginning, dear."

Haru took a deep breath, then jumped right into her story. "My friend's name is Humbert, and he's my very best friend. Two days ago he was out skating with some of the other boys... or no?" Haru paused in thought, absently sipping more tea. "I think he was sledding. Yes, he and the others were sledding. Anyway, while he and the other boys were sledding they saw a sleigh no one had ever seen before." Haru set aside her tea to take off her hat and coat, which she set beside her on the chair. "The fire certainly is warm."

"Indeed, I like to keep my home cozy. Why not take off your boots too?"

"Yes, I think I will. Thank you." Haru leaned down to unlace her boots and slip them off. "So they saw this strange sleigh and uh... oh... it was... well one of them dared him to hitch his sled to it and he did. That was the last time anyone has seen him, my fried Hubert."

"The poor child, how terrible. Here, have a cookie."

"Thank you." Haru took the offered cookie and nibbled on it. "Everyone looked and looked, but he's just not anywhere. No one has any idea what happened or where... uh... where he went. Or who the... the cart belonged to...?" Haru gave a mighty yawn."

"Poor dear, you must be exhausted after walking so far. Here, lay your head in my lap." The witch set the plate of cookies on the same nearby table Haru had set her mug of tea.

Haru obediently laid her head in the witch's lap, who started running a comb through the girl's dark locks. She sighed in contentment before continuing. "Everyone was looking for... for Howard and... and... there was a cat... and you... and... and the forest..."

The witch had started humming as she continued to comb Haru's hair. Soon the girl was fast asleep and the witch murmured to herself, "What a dear, sweet, pretty girl you are. Poor thing, so distraught over your missing friend. Unreliable parents, that's what. And yours too, I dare say, else you wouldn't be out in the woods in the middle of the night during the dead of winter. Well, perhaps not the dead of winter, but it's dreadful cold outside and no soul should be out on a moonless night with snow on the ground, least of all a child. But not to worry, I'll take care of you from now on. Oh, you don't know how glad I am to have you here with me. How happy we'll be, and I'll make sure you never want for anything ever again."

* * *

 **AN:** Well Natoru just turned out to be unreliable on every account, didn't he? But what else could you expect from this fandom? No character glossary today because I'm going to talk about the witch right now. She could be either Zeniba or Yubaba from _Spirited Away_ but I'm not saying which one yet. I'll give a full explanation later, mostly because I don't want to spoil the story. And for those of you worried about Humbert, we'll be checking in on him tomorrow. See you then.


	6. December 6th

**Wednesday, December 6th**

Humbert blinked his eyes blearily, trying to focus on the room he was in. Weakly he reached up to rub the grit from his eyes, but even that action exhausted him. The boy let his hand fall, landing on the pillow next to his head, which was turned lethargically to the side. His eyes drifted over the room, it was well lit with warm sunlight streaming in from somewhere high up. The walls were a warm, earthy color and looked to be made of clay of some kind. A harsh cough kept Humbert from looking around more. Once the coughing fit passed he let himself just sink into his pillows and content himself with staring up at the strange, clay ceiling.

"Where am I?" Humbert croaked to himself. The room was unfamiliar, but he was also sure he'd been there for a while. There are vague glimpses of memories, being laid in this bed, people bustling about him, drifting in and out of conversations going on around him. He must have been terribly sick though, Humbert was pretty sure the people taking care of him were cats. That couldn't be right, likely he had been delirious.

There was a swish of fabric nearby, and the sound of foot steps walking nearer. Humbert turned his head towards the sound, questions ready on his lips. Instead he ended up staring at the pair of strangers walking towards him, mouth agape in shock.

Standing before him was a giant, gray cat standing upright, wearing long, purple robes and a pair of green pince-nez on his nose. Or no... a man shaped cat? A man with a cat head? Trailing behind the gray cat was a lighter colored cat wearing a pale blue dress and carrying a tray full of shiny, metal objects.

"Good morning, young man," said the gray cat. "And how are you feeling today?"

"Well," rasped Humbertt, who stopped to lick his lips before continuing. "I feel weak, my whole body is aching, I also feel rather grimy, I have a cough, I'm fairly certain I've been sick for a while, I have no idea where I am or how I got here, and I think I'm hallucinating because pardon me but you look an awful lot like a cat."

"That is because I am a Cat, young man," the gray Cat replied with a smile.

"So then... I'm not delirious?"

"That has yet to be determined." While they were speaking the blue lady Cat had set the tray of metal things down on a table next to Humbert's bed and pulled a nearby chair up to the bed's side. The gray Cat sat down, pulled back Humbert's covers, and held out a paw, or a hand, or a strange mix between paw and hand, into which the lady cat placed a long tube with metal bits on either end. The gray Cat put one end to one of his large, triangular ears, then leaned closer as he touched the other end to Humbert's chest.

"Oh," croaked Humbert with some surprise, "you're a doctor."

"Quiet, please," said the gray Cat sternly. "I cannot hear the condition of your lungs if you speak."

Humbert hushed and let the gray cat examine him. After lots of poking, prodding, listening through his strange device, many scribbled notes, and lots of questions, the doctor placed the last of his instruments back on the tray and waved off the lady cat, who quickly removed the tray and herself from the room.

"Now, lad, I'm sure you have many questions for me, let me see if I can answer them for you. No, no, don't bother exerting yourself, I'm quite sure I can guess what most of them will be already." The doctor sat back in his chair, hands neatly folded in his lap as he took on a conversational tone. "The sleigh you tied your sled to belongs to the illustrious Queen of Cats, her majesty Queen Louise. When you were discovered she had already returned home, that is to the Cat Kingdom, which you are currently in. This is one of the guest rooms in the palace and you have been here for four days. You are very lucky, when her majesty first found you she believed you had died. Indeed, the last few days you have been very ill.

"Now that you are not just awake, but also aware of your surroundings I can say you're well on your way to a full recovery. Now," the doctor stood up, looking down his pince-nez at Humbert, "I shall have a warm meal sent up to you. Be sure to eat it all, you must recover your strength if you are to recuperate from your illness."

Humbert weakly nodded, the thought of a warm meal was rather appealing. He hoped it wouldn't be something odd, like mice.

The doctor nodded before turning to leave the room. Near the foot of the bed he suddenly stopped and came back up to Humbert. "Oh yes, what is your name, boy?"

"Humbert von Gikkingen," Humbert croaked.

The doctor moved closer, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Humbert repeated his name for the tall Cat, who hummed in response. "Indeed, quite the name. And if you don't mind, what exactly were you doing tying your sled to her majesty's sleigh?"

Humbert had the good sense to look ashamed as he reluctantly gave his answer, "It was a dare."

"Ah, yes," said the doctor as he nodded his head sagely. "Well, I shall inform the Queen of all this."

"Wait," croaked Humbert as the doctor started to leave again. "Who are you?"

"How inconsiderate of me!" Exclaimed the doctor. He pulled off his pince-nez and polished them with one of his oversized sleeves. "I am Dr. Natori, the royal physician. Now, you get some rest while I have that warm meal sent up. And remember, I expect you to eat it all." With that, Dr. Natori finally left the room, disappearing through an arched doorway on the far side of the room.

Humbert nodded again, letting himself sink back down into the plush bed and fluffy pillows. With a sigh he let his eyes wander over the room again, but was asleep again before he had done more than take note of the large windows in the domed ceiling.

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter brought to you by the Dark Moon Circus. Dark Moon Circus, come share your dreams with us today! And now we know where Humbert is and how he's doing. I gotta tell you, for a while I struggled with which tense to write this story in, and this is one of the chapters where I flip-flopped the most. Should it be in present tense because of the story's format or should I just write it in past tense? Obviously I chose to go with past tense, more room for a snarky narrator that way even if I don't think I've made the narrator snarky enough yet. But this chapter, _this chapter_ just **wanted** to be written in present tense. Perhaps next year I'll just give in and write it in present tense, though that one likely won't want to be written in present tense quite the way this one did. Oh yes, I've already got the idea for next year's story written out, just the seed. Funny how that happens. Tomorrow: more Cat Kingdom goodness! See you then.


	7. December 7th

**Thursday, December 7th**

Humbert was sitting up in bed, obediently breathing in and out when told, opening his mouth, and generally being poked and prodded by the doctor. "That's it for the physical exam," said the doctor. The pink clad nurse silently picked up the tray of implements and left the room as the doctor settled back into his chair. "So tell me young man, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, sir."

"Clearly, but that does not answer my question. How _exactly_ are you feeling?"

"Oh um..." Humbert paused as he gathered his thoughts. "I don't feel nearly as weak as I did yesterday, less achy too, my throat is still sore and I still have that cough though."

Dr. Natori scribbled a few notes as Humbert spoke. "Unfortunately that may linger yet," the doctor murmured absently as he screwed the cap back onto his pen. "You are well on your way to a full recovery, though. You should consider yourself very lucky."

Humbert wasn't sure what to say to that, so he simply stared mutely at the doctor.

"Well, you may be on the way to recovery, but you have quite a ways o go to get there. You are still on bed rest and should only get out of bed for necessities. It also looks like you are past the contagious stage, so you will be allowed visitors. Do you have any questions?"

Humbert had a lot of questions, but since none of them had anything to do with being sick he just shook his head.

"Alright then, I shall have lunch sent up to you. Be sure to eat it all." With that the doctor left the room. Humbert lay back into the pile of pillows on his bed and twiddled his thumbs absently. He was rather familiar with the room by now, the earth tone walls, the polished wood furniture, the strange insets and shelves that look like they were molded from the walls when the place was built, the large windows in the dome ceiling overhead that also looked like they too were molded into the walls. The room was round and about as large as the living room and kitchen back home combined, but he found the construction much more interesting to think about.

Soon he heard footsteps heading his way, there was the swish of heavy fabric moving, then his room was filled with cats. Er... Cats, the boy reminded himself. It was strange to think about, but these Cats were definitely people and he needed to think of them that way. Several servants were carrying a small, wooden table and a pair of matching chairs while another was wheeling in a cart with a few covered dishes on it. The servants quickly set up the table and chairs next to Humbert's bed while another had him sit up so he could set up a little folding table over his lap. Once the table and chairs were just so, a pair of white Lady Cats wearing fancy dresses entered the room.

"Hello, Humbert," said the taller lady Cat. "I am Queen Louise of the Cat Kingdom," she motioned to the other lady Cat, "and this is my daughter, Princess Yuki."

The princess bobbed in a small curtsey, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Unsure what to do, Humbert just nodded at the pair. The queen and her daughter then daintily sat in the chairs, each one with a servant standing silently behind it to pull out then push back in the chair for each lady. Then the covered dishes were set down, one in front of each lady and the third before Humbert on the little stand up tray. With a synchronized flourish the lid of each dish was removed and all the servants silently vanished.

The queen leaned forward and sniffed her dish appreciatively before starting in on her food. "Lovely luncheon today, I do believe the chef has outdone himself."

Humbert looked at his meal, another bowl of gruel with mysterious bits floating in it. With a shrug the boy picked up his spoon and began eating.

"So tell us, how did you come be be tied behind my mother's sleigh? Dr. Natori told us it was because of a dare, I would very much like to hear the full story."

Humbert looked down at his gruel as he pushed bits around the bowl, "There really isn't more to the story than that. One of the other boys dared me to hitch my sled to her sleigh, and I did. When I tried to unhitch it I fumbled the knot and ended up being dragged all the way here."

Silence fell over the room as Humbert continued to push his meal around rather than eat. The queen and princess looked at each other before the princess gently said, "Is there anything you would like to know about us or our kingdom?"

"Oh yes!" Humbert cried enthusiastically, looking back up from his quickly cooling porridge. "I haven't seen it get dark once since I've been here, how is that possible? What's the castle made of? It looks like clay. I noticed my hands and arms are covered in fur, is that normal?"

"One question at a time," chided the queen through a smile. Humbert lapsed into silence as he waited for answers. "And eat up, the doctor will be upset if you don't eat." Humbert obediently began eating his gruel at the queen's command, eyes still eagerly on the royal pair as he waited for his answers. "To begin with," began the queen, "the Kingdom of Cats in a magical, faerie realm set a little apart from the realm you are used to. As such it's always the perfect late summer afternoon, with warm sunshine constantly shining down all year round.

"The palace is built from a material called adobe and is very old," continued the queen. "Many Cat architects and workers have spent a great deal of time and labor on designing, building, and maintaining this palace. It is quite impressive, I am sure you will enjoy seeing it from a different perspective when you are well enough to go outside.

"As to the fur, that is quite normal in my kingdom. You are in a faerie realm, after all, and humans are quite susceptible to such changes. You need not worry overmuch over such matters, you should concentrate on your recovery right now," concluded the queen.

"But... is it reversible?" Asked Humbert with a slight waver in his voice.

The queen and princess looked at each other over their lunches, communicating much though Humbert understood none of it. "Changes like you have noticed so far only last while in a particular faerie realm," the princess said gently. "As Mother said: you should only worry about getting well now, anything else can wait until you are recovered."

Humbert nodded, the knot of worry in his stomach easing enough to let him take that next bite. But the knot was still there, no matter how much he wanted to brush his worries away and enjoy his adventure while it lasted.

* * *

 **AN:** Oops! Sorry guys, right when I would have been posting I got attacked by a plot bunny and was furiously writing down the summary before I forgot. But the important thing is: I finally caught a Mimimikyu! Her name is Audry and she just booted Robin Hoot off the team. Anyway...

Thanks to this story I am now on a first name basis with Baron. It's actually a bit hard for me to think of him as Baron rather than Humbert now, which is going to make writing future stuff a bit awkward. I can't help it, I've gotten so used to the name that it doesn't seem weird or old fashioned or ridiculous anymore, not the way something Eugene still is. Heh, what a funny sounding name, Eugene. Don't name your kid that. Tomorrow we go back Haru's side of the story, I wonder what she's been up to. Tune in to find out!


	8. December 8th

**Friday, December 8th**

"Haru, it's time to wake up," a muffled voice called through the door, accompanied by a gentle knock. Haru's eyes fluttered open. As she sat up in bed and stretched her arms the door opened.

"Good morning, Granny!" Haru chirped when the old woman entered the room.

"Good morning, Haru. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. I think I had a nice dream but I can't seem to remember it."

"Dreams are like that, come sit here for me." Haru obediently crawled out of bed and went to sit at her dressing table. Granny pulled out a comb and began humming as she pulled it through the girl's hair. Haru relaxed under Granny's gentle touch, absently humming along. "There, all finished. My, don't you look pretty?"

Haru opened her eyes, turning her head this way and that as she stared at her reflection. Her hair had been done in twin braids with pink ribbons to tie off the ends. "How cute!"

"And how about this dress?"

Haru turned to see Granny holding up a white dress with a pink cherry pattern on it and a matching pink and pale pink striped pinafore with ruffled lace over the dress's puffed sleeves. She clapped her hands in delight, "They're wonderful! Look how pretty they are, and they'll match my ribbons so nicely."

"Here, let me help you get this on."

"Thank you," murmured Haru as stood up and held her arms up for Granny to take her nightgown off, soon Granny was fitting the last button into place on Haru's back. While Haru was twirling to make her dress do the thing, Granny turned and snapped her fingers at the bed. The covers jumped into place while Haru's nightgown flitted into a neatly folded pile at the foot of the bed.

"Ready, sweet child?"

"Yes, Granny. What are we having for breakfast today?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," replied Granny with a wink as the pair left her room and took the short hallway to the kitchen. Spread out on the table was a piping hot breakfast complete with a pot full of steaming hot cocoa. Haru and Granny sat down together and tucked into the lovely breakfast, chatting amiably.

"What are we going to do today, Granny?"

"My bulbs have finally arrived, so I'll be spending the morning working in the garden."

"How exciting, that one flower bed has been so bare. It'll be nice to see it full of blooming flowers."

"So it will. All finished?"

"Yes, Granny," Haru answered, laying aside her knife and fork as she stood from the table.

"Come along then, nothing like a morning in a garden to add some bloom to a young girl's cheeks." Granny held a hand out to Haru, which she took with a bright smile on her face. On their way out the kitchen door Granny turned and pointed meaningfully at the breakfast table. All the dishes immediately popped a good few inches above the table and floated in an orderly line to the sink, where warm, soapy water was already filling it up.

Once out in the gloom of the overcast sky, Granny set about tending her plants while Haru wandered up and down the pebble paths between flower beds and smelled the blossom with a dreamy smile on her face. Once she worked her way to the front of the house Haru glanced at the front gate. Just on the other side of the tall, wrought iron fence a snow storm was raging, the girl could see snow whipping past at a frightening rate and the bare branches of the forest tossing about wildly. Haru shivered at the sight, turning inward into the pleasantly warm garden and putting the gate behind her.

"How nice and safe and warm Granny's garden is, I'm glad we have these nice walls to protect us from all that nasty weather." Haru lovingly patted the plaster wall that rose well above her head, then she skipped along the garden path to her favorite spot. Hidden between some climbing roses was a small, wooden door, the only break besides the front gate in the walls around Granny's home. The door only came up to about Haru's knees and was painted a soft off-white to mach the garden wall. Haru crouched down to look at the little door, her secret door. "Where do you lead, little secret door? Ah, if only I could find the right key I could unlock you and step right into faerie land or maybe find myself on a faraway mount top or step out of a cave and onto some distant, sandy beach..." Haru whiled away the rest of the morning imagining things about her secret door while listening to birds twittering from somewhere nearby.

"Haru, it's time for lunch!" Called Granny.

Haru immediately hopped up and ran to meet Granny at the kitchen door, wrapping her arms around the old woman's waist and looking up at her with a brilliant smile. "Hello Granny, did you finish everything in the garden?"

Granny wrapped an arm around Haru to return the hug as they walked into the kitchen for lunch, "Yes, every last bit. Shortly we'll have some lovely tulips and daffodils."

"That sounds so pretty, I can't wait." Haru's eyes fell on the meal laid out on the dinner table, lighting up immediately. "Croquettes!"

"And meatballs too, I know they're your favorite."

"Thank you, Granny!"

"Sit, sit, we don't want it to get cold." The pair sad down together, Granny filled Haru's plate with vegetables, meatballs, and croquettes while Haru poured them both glasses of juice.

After eating their fill, Granny and Haru walked into the sitting room while the dishes industriously scrubbed themselves. Granny pulled out her work basket and was busily sewing away at something while Haru read aloud from a book. Before Haru knew it the afternoon had faded into evening, as the weak, winter sunlight failed Granny pointed at the lamps sprinkled throughout the room, each one lighting up in turn.

"My, how quickly the sun sets," Haru commented.

"It is a pity," Granny agreed as she turned back to her sewing. "So what happened after the wolf gobbled up the seven little goats?"

"He laid down under a tree and fell right to sleep," answered Haru as she continued reading the story.

Some time later Granny set aside her sewing and stood, causing Haru to pause in her reading. "How about we have some supper now?"

"That would be lovely," replied Haru as she placed a bookmark into the book and set the tome aside.

Granny lovingly put an arm around Haru's shoulders as they walked towards the kitchen, "Have I told you recently how happy I am to have you here with me, Haru?"

Haru looked up at the old woman, quite beaming at her. "I'm happy to be here too, Granny."

* * *

 **AN:** Granny could be either Zeniba or Yubaba from _Spirited Away_ , but the truth is that she is really the both of them mashed together. Yubaba's smothering ways and selfishness mixed with Zeniba's shrewdness and ruthlessness. Neither sister is flawless, it's just since Zeniba is genre savvy and knew Chihiro was the tale's hero she changed tactics and was nice to Chihiro when she got to Zeniba's home. Well, I'll stop there. No need to turn this into a soap box, I'll see you all tomorrow.


	9. December 9th

**Saturday, December 9th**

Humbert was sitting in his bed, eyes dull as he absentmindedly flexed the fingers of one hand, watching claws pull in and out of his finger tips. The silence of the room was broken by the confident footsteps of a servant walking right up to Humbert. The servant placed a chair next to his bed and adjusted it to be just so, then stood perfectly straight. "Announcing Princess Yuki," said the servant before silently retreating out of sight.

"Good morning, Humbert," said the princess as she daintily took the seat placed just for her.

"Good morning, Princess Yuki," the sick boy replied.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, Dr. Natori says I'm recovering much faster than expected." He would have said more, but a cough interrupted him. Once the cough had passed Humbert frowned, then shrugged at the princess who giggled in response. "How are you today, Princess?"

"I am doing well, thank you." The princess's statement was belied by a sigh, but Humbert decided not to comment. "Shall I read to you?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

The princess opened a book she had been cradling while chatting and began reading in a pleasant, lilting voice. Truth be told, Humbert's focus was not on the story. Soon his attention was focused solely on the newly acquired pads on his palms. The Princess's focus wasn't on the story either, she soon trailed off herself, sighing as the book hung limply in her hands. Then she leaned her head on a hand as she stared past the walls and heaved yet another great sigh.

Humbert frowned, then leaned closer to Yuki. "Princess Yuki, that's the third time you've sighed this morning." Or at least Humbert assumed it was morning, lunch hadn't been brought up yet.

"Is it?" The Princess asked in surprised, then looked down in embarrassment. She began fiddling with some lace on her skirt as she admitted: "I suppose I should not be surprised, I confess I have had a rather distracting matter on my mind for some time now."

"Tell me about it, maybe you'll feel a bit better just talking it out."

Yuki paused as she thought the matter over, then nodded. "Alright, we are friends now after all. It is my beloved, General Lune. He has gone missing, no one has seen hide nor hair of him for three weeks now. I am worried that he is lost or injured or perhaps even held captive!" The princess paused to shudder at the thought, though who would want to keep the general captive, she didn't know. "Not only that, but Mother has declared that since she could not find him he obviously does not wish to be found, that he has run off and abandoned us, that he has proven himself unworthy of my hand in marriage. I just... I do not know what to do." Yuki buried her face in her hands, though she did not burst into tears like one would expect a proper fairy princess to in just such a situation.

Humbert, unsure what else to do, scooted right up to the edge of his bed and gently patted Yuki's shoulder. "There, there, I'm sure everything will be alright. He's probably just lost, maybe even on his way back right now. Whatever's happened I'm sure he hasn't run away."

"Thank you, Humbert," replied Yuki with a weak smile. Then she sat up straighter, took one of Humbert's hands, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It is nice to have a friend who understands."

Humbert gave Yuki's hand a squeeze back, then settled back into the bed. "Tell me more about this Lune fellow."

Yuki's eyes sparkled as her smile grew into a genuine one. "Oh, where to start? He is so handsome," the princess started. She lapsed lyrical as she described his two-toned eyes, his smokey colored fur, his generous nature, his soft heart, and anything else about her young Cat she could think of, but I'll be generous and leave that to your imagination. As she was telling a story about how Lune absolutely devastated a low ranking noble with a particularly witty comeback during a ball a few months back Yuki noticed Humbert's gallant attempts to stay focused and decided to spare him further boredom, "And what of you, Humbert? Have you a sweet heart waiting at home for you?"

"Who, me?" Asked the boy incredulously. "Oh no, I'm too young for a sweet heart!"

"A good friend then, someone you can count on to always be there for you."

"Well... that sounds like Haru. She's my best friend, always has been for as long as I can remember. Mother likes to talk about how we used to be bathed together as babies. She's probably pretty worried about me... Mother too... and Father..." Humbert fell into a pensive silence as he thought about his family and friends back home.

"So tell me more about this Haru, is she as kind as you are? Is she pretty?"

"Pretty enough, I suppose," Humbert mumbled softly as he continued his pensive stare into his lap. "At least everyone seems to think she's pretty, to me she's just Haru, you know?" Humbert looked up then, finally turning his full attention back to Yuki. "But she's definitely not ugly!"

"I am sure she is not ugly at all," the princess agreed in her most soothing tone.

"Haru is also very kind, she makes friends with everyone and everything she meets and always sees the best in everyone."

"A very admirable trait," Yuki agreed, coaxing a smile out of Humbert in the process. Thus the rest of the morning was spent talking about Haru and Lune, or any other friends the two could think of.

* * *

 **AN:** You know what we didn't have enough of in the movie? Everyone just hanging out and being friends with each other. I think Baron would get along great with movie Lune and any version of Yuki. Then again, Baron gets along with Muta, so he'd probably even get along with manga Lune because no matter what Lune is a sweet heart. I'm so happy there are so many fics that just has Baron, Haru, Yuki, and Lune all being close friends. With Hiromi, Muta, and Toto thrown into the mix too. Well in this fic at least we get to see Baron and Yuki being friends and supporting each other, let me tell you! More beautiful friendship blossoming tomorrow, see you guys there.


	10. December 10th

**Sunday, December 10th**

"Humbert, congratulations on your recovery!" Yuki smiled at Humbert as she entered the room and moved to sit in her usual seat.

Humbert returned her smile with a grin of his own, "Thank you, I'm just relieved to finally be allowed out of this room, this bed." The boy motioned to his bed, happily from the chair across from Yuki rather than from the bed itself.

"It is rather tiring being convalescent, is it not?"

Humbert nodded, "And how are you today? Have you heard anything about Lune yet?"

The princess sank into her seat, her posture drooping in the most unroyal manner. "No, not a thing. A whole month since he left and still not a word. I do worry."

"Who wouldn't after all that?"

Yuki shook herself out of her reverie, "That is not what is important today, what is important is that Dr. Natori has declared you fit and well again. Mother even has a surprise for you after we have luncheon."

"Oh, what is it?"

"It would not be a surprise if I told you," the princess chided with a smile. "Since you are no longer on orders for bed rest we are to have luncheon in the sun room." Yuki rose from her seat, Humbert quickly followed her example and, for the first time since arriving, left the room. As the princess led him through the palace Humbert's head swiveled about wildly.

The halls were the same clay as his room, but paler, almost yellow, with rich brown patterns of ovals and diamonds along the even darker floorboards and trim. Well, that would be the best way Humbert knew how to describe the boarders along the bottom and near the top of the walls, though they weren't boards. Pointed arches with curtains across the openings substituted for doors along the hallway, much like the one in his own room. Soon Yuki led him into a spacious, perfectly round room with large windows streaming light in from the domed ceiling. The walls were a warm, golden color while the floor was a perfect match for the walls in the hallway, right down to the rich brown pattern in concentric circles. Between the circles were several rather oddly shaped tables, they looked like someone had hauled in and scrubbed several large boulders, then taken a lumberjack's saw right across it to make a smooth top. Each table had an assortment of foods on it, all individually sized or ready to be portioned out, with a Cat in a chef hat behind each table. In the very center was a little, round, wooden table with three cushioned, wooden chairs placed evenly around it. Queen Louise stood next to the wooden table waiting for them.

"Ah, Yuki, Humbert, right on time. We thought a buffet style luncheon in celebration of your recovery would be very fitting. Pick out whatever looks good."

"Is this the surprise?" Humbert asked as he looked over everything set out before him.

"I see Yuki has told you about that. No, not quite, the surprise is for after luncheon. Now set up your plate and come sit with us."

Humbert obediently went to the nearest table and looked it over. It was overflowing with freshly cut fruits, parfaits in dainty glasses, and a punch bowl full of pale green liquid with fish swimming in it. Humbert avoided the fish as he loaded up his plate with the other items, then moved onto the next table.

Luncheon passed with light chatter, most of it between Queen Louise and Princess Yuki as they discussed their royal duties. It was as the meal wound down that the queen finally decided to give her surprise. "Humbert, since you are finally recovered I have decided to take you on a tour of our magnificent kingdom. We shall accompany you in royal style to see all the most noteworthy sights."

"That sounds wonderful," Humbert replied.

"Does it not?" Asked Yuki excitedly. "Our kingdom is so beautiful, wait until you see the darling little homes everyone lives in."

"We hope you will come to love our kingdom just as much as we do," added Queen Louise.

Humbert looked down at his hands then, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "That does sound very nice, but I've been meaning to ask for a while, and don't take this the wrong way because I really am grateful for how kind you've been to me and I can't thank you enough, but... when will I go home?"

"My, just look at the time. We had best get started on that tour if I am to have time to attend to state affairs this afternoon." The queen very prettily patted the corners of her mouth with her napkin before elegantly rising from her seat and leaving the room.

Yuki was morosely pushing the last remnants of her parfait around the bottom of her glass while the queen sailed out of the room. After she had gone Humbert turned his confused gaze on his friend, causing the princess to sigh and say, "I am truly sorry, Humbert. Mother does not wish to tell you because the news is unpleasant: you cannot leave." Yuki paused as Humbert drew in a shocked breath, "You have been here too long, you have eaten our food, you are one of us now."

Humbert looked down at the remnants of his freshly eaten lunch, his stomach suddenly churned sickly and the food within felt heavy as rocks. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"Oh Humbert, do not cry. I know you must be sad never to go back home to your family, but our home is a pleasant place. I am sure in time you will grow to love it. Or at least, that is my hope." Yuki gave Humbert a moment to wipe away his tears and pull himself together before continuing, "Come along then, Mother will still want to take you on that tour. You said you are fond of climbing trees, did you not? Though I do not think you are quite recovered enough yet for such an exertion." Yuki stood and held a hand out to Humbert. He still felt sickly, but he took her hand and stood up anyway.

* * *

 **AN:** Poor Humbert, but there are risks to spending too much time in the faerie realm, and there's a reason you don't eat the food there. Not that anyone didn't see this coming, story wise it wouldn't make sense for Haru to go on an adventure to find someone who already got a free ride home. Though I suppose something like that could make for a fun comedy, if they both spent a whole story trying to rescue each other when neither one really needs it. Not this story though.


	11. December 11th

**Monday, December 11th**

"So what are our plans for the day?" Asked Haru as she warmed her hands on her cup of hot cocoa.

Granny paused as she stirred her own cup of coffee, "I want to go through the guest room, it's turned into a real mess lately and that simply won't do."

Haru nodded at Granny's comment, "Then will you need my help?"

"No, Haru dear, there's no need for any child to spend the morning sorting through a musty room when we have such nice weather outside. Our first sunny day in quite a while, you should spend your morning out in the garden."

Haru looked outside where the weak, winter sunlight was shining over Granny's beautiful flowers. The older woman did have a point, no matter how well her magic protected her garden from the elements, even Granny couldn't make the sun shine. "If you're sure you don't need my help..."

"Quite sure, but if I change my mind I'll let you know." Granny stood up and patted Haru's head, then she turned and pointed at the dishes, "Clean up!" The cup in Haru's hands wriggled out of her grasp and floated off to join the rest of the dishes as they lined up for the sink. "Have a good day, dear," said Granny with one last pat on Haru's head.

"You too, Granny." Haru waved as Granny swept away to the stairs. Then Haru exited the kitchen door and started leisurely strolling through the garden. Around the corner she paused mid step, before her was an open area with several poles placed about. Inspiration had hit, Haru knew just what to do. With a wide grin she turned and ran back into the kitchen, she began opening and shutting drawers hastily while ignoring the dishes industriously scrubbing themselves. Triumphantly she held up her find: a roll of twine. Prize in hand, she skipped merrily back out the kitchen door and around the house.

The girl tied one end of the twine to a pole, making sure it was secure before she started zigzagging from poll to pole, letting the twine unravel in her hand as she hummed a familiar tune. Once she was at the last pole she pulled the twine tight and made sure it was secured to the last pole. She took a moment to stretch in the light breeze, then took another to admire her handiwork. "Won't Granny be so surprised," Haru murmured to herself. And the old woman certainly would be, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Haru turned and headed around the house to the front door, then on through inside. Down at the end of a hallway was a tall, narrow door painted to blend in with the wall. Haru opened it and began humming again as she pulled bedsheets out of the cupboard and piled them up next to her feet. There were a great many bedsheets in the cupboard, along with blankets, pillowcases, and even comforters. Haru wasn't sure why they had so many, bu they may as well be as ready as the guest room should they ever have any actual guests. She had just pulled out a pillowy comforter when something behind it caught Haru's attention. She set aside the comforter absentmindedly as she peered into the dark corner of the cupboard. Half hidden in the shadows sat a neatly folded pile of heavy, winter clothes with a worn satchel on top and a pair of heavy boots next to then. "What are... how did... are these mine? But... what would I ever do with winter clothes?" Haru gingerly pulled the satchel off the top of the pile and opened it, peering at the collection of things inside. "Yes, this is mine, this is all definitely mine. But... I don't understand." Tentatively Haru reached into the bag, rifling through an assortment of clothe and small bags until she reached a prize she knew would be there while having no idea what it was. She pulled out a humble little paper box tied up with a rumpled ribbon. She untied the box and carefully pulled back the top to reveal a block of pressed tea.

"Haru, dear, there you are. I was wondering where you-" Granny froze as she approached the cupboard, looking down at Haru kneeling next to piles of linens and blankets with her satchel in her lap and the tea in her hand.

"Look, Granny, tea! Why do we never drink tea? I wonder what kind it is." Haru moved the block close to her face.

"No, don't!" Granny's warning came too late, Haru had already taken a deep breath.

"Wait, I know that scent... Humbert!" Haru turned her angry gaze on the old witch. "I came to you asking for help finding Humbert and you bewitched me! How long have I been here?"

"Never mind all that, Haru dear, you know your sweet old Granny would never do such a thing. You're confused. Come along with your Granny and let me fix your hair like a good girl." Granny reached for Haru, a comb glistening in her other hand.

Haru shook her head to clear it, edging away from the witch along the wall. There was a corner by her elbow, if she let herself she'd be trapped. Haru clutched the satchel to her chest and lunged past the witch's skirts, scrambling to gain her footing as she ran through the house.

"Haru, wait! Stop!" The witch gave chase, her feet clattering loudly as they both flew through the kitchen. "Don't go, Haru!"

Ignoring the witch's pleas, Haru dashed through the garden. She didn't even bother glancing to the front gate, instead she ran right to her secret little door and wrenched it open with far more force than necessary. The climbing roses growing around the door reached for Haru, thorns suddenly sprouting to catch at her clothes and hair as she crawled through.

"Haru, stop this nonsense at once!" The witch had momentarily lost her among the towering flower beds, but her voice was very close. Haru dove through the door, then gasped in shock when the cold hit her. "Haru! Wait, don't!" The witch reached for Haru's feet, still on her side of the wall. Haru snatched her legs through, stumbling to her feet even as she was already running for the forest around the witch's home.

The witch crouched down to peer through the door, but only saw Haru's fleeing backside. In a panic, she ran to the garden's front gate and threw it open, "Haru! Come back! You'll freeze to death out there!"


	12. December 12th

**Monday, December 12th**

Haru grumbled to herself as she trudged through the cold, wet snow, "Stupid me, how dumb could I possibly be? Running out into the snow with only a pair of thin slippers! Didn't even think to grab my boots or coat or anything!" Haru's breath puffed out in cloudy wisps with every exclamation as her self abuse continued, and with good reason! Though it hadn't snowed at all since the storm a few days ago, the storm _had_ deposited a lot of snow on the ground and all it had done since was soften into dirty slush. Fortunately she had her satchel, and inside said satchel were some dried meats and cheese, which she had already eaten, the borrowed scarf, wrapped around her head and neck, and even her mittens and stockings, currently on their proper limbs. Haru was grateful the witch was a very tidy person who neatly tucked all her things into one organized pile.

"That hateful woman!" Continued Haru angrily, "Putting me under some sort of spell and keeping me like a pet! Dressing me up in ribbons and pinafores! _Pinafores!_ Like I was a baby! I haven't worn a pinafore in _years!_ : Haru said "years" as if she hadn't worn a pinafore since she was a toddler, but in truth she had actually stopped wearing them just short of two years ago. Currently she had the hated garment wrapped around her shoulders like a misshapen shawl, quite the feat considering how difficult it had been to undo the buttons up the back all by herself. Not that it did much to keep her warm, like the frilly yellow concoction of silk and lace she had been wearing when she fled the witch it was fashion over function. Not that Haru would ever admit the outfit was fashionable.

"Hey there!" An unfamiliar voice called from somewhere nearby.

Haru stopped dead in her tracks, looking around carefully. Just off to her left was a person all bundled up against the cold with a glass casserole dish tucked under an arm. "Are you alright?" The person, a man Haru realized, asked. He stepped closer and looked over Haru in concern. "You must be freezing! Come inside, come inside."

"I... I..." Haru stared at him like a frightened deer.

"Here, take this." The man handed over the glassware, which Haru took more out of instinct than anything else, then took off his coat and laid it over Haru's shoulders. Once he had the coat settled, and Haru had to admit that the coat was wonderfully warm, he took the dish back. With her hands free Haru pulled the coat all the tighter about her. The man looked down at her feet and made a disgusted sound, "Who sends a child out in this weather wearing such flimsy clothes? Come inside, I'm sure Kazuo has a nice fire going and Grandma'd kill me if she found out I let you wander off dressed like that." The man grinned at Haru, who was still wavering, but the coat was so nice and warm and her feet were so cold they had gone numb. The man turned back the way he had come and motioned for Haru to follow. After hesitating a moment longer, she followed after him. He led her a short ways into the woods, to a road she hadn't noticed earlier. They followed it to a snug little farm surrounded by snow crusted fields.

"This is my cousin's house," said the man as he led her into what appeared to be a shed nestled up to the farmhouse. Once inside she quickly realized it doubled as a mudroom, there was a door leading into the house with pairs of shoes lined up around it. "You'll like them, all good folks." He opened the door and poked his head inside, "Hello! Anyone home?" While he hollered into the house he was struggling to pull his boots off.

Haru heard the sound of approaching footsteps. "Yes, someone's home. Who's... oh! Toshio." A woman stepped into the doorway, a smile spreading easily across her face when she saw the man fumbling to pull his boots off. Toshio, for that was the man's name, grinned back up at the woman, bringing out a pair of dimples. Haru looked away, suddenly feeling awkward. "Ah! Who's this?"

Haru looked up at the cry, her eyes meeting the woman's.

"I don't know, found her wandering around in the snow dressed up for a summer party," Toshio replied as he finally pried one foot out of a boot.

The woman looked down at Haru's thin, muddy slippers and her frilly, knee length skirt. The woman's eyes grew large as saucers, then narrowed into slits. She stepped purposefully down into the mud room, took Haru's hand, then marched into the house, dragging Haru along behind her.

"Wait, let me take my muddy shoes off! Your floor..." Haru weakly protested.

"Don't worry about it," said the woman before calling loudly: "Kiyoko! Grandma! We need hot water and blankets!"

"Taeko? What's going on?" And elderly woman stood in the doorway as Haru was dragged down the hall.

"Toshio found this girl wandering around the snow practically barefoot!" Taeko answered, still dragging Haru purposefully along. Haru had given up and was simply allowing herself to be dragged.

"Oh dear!" The older woman said before disappearing back into the room she had appeared from.

Haru was then pulled into the kitchen, where a surprised woman about Haru's mother's age stood before a hot stove. "Taeko, who's this? What's going on?"

"Toshio found her wandering in the snow practically barefoot!" Taeko repeated as she let go of Haru's hand to drag a chair up to the pleasantly warm stove. "Here, sit down and we'll have you warmed up in no time." Takeo smiled gently at Haru, who just nodded shyly in response.

Meanwhile, the motherly woman was bustling about the stove and the elder woman entered the kitchen carrying an armload of blankets. There was a flurry of activity around Haru after that, blankets thrown over her lap and shoulders, her shoes and stockings pulled off, her bare feet placed in a bowl of warm water, a mug of hot tea thrust into her face. Haru looked up to see a girl about her own age holding the mug of tea out to her with a grin across her face. Haru nodded to the girl as she took the tea, savoring the warm flowing into her hands and the steam wafting across her face. Past the girl Haru saw Toshio and another man standing in the kitchen doorway, both looking amused and curious as the women fussed over Haru.

"There, feeling a bit better?" The motherly woman leaned over to be face-to-face with Haru, who's only response was to nod.

"Good!" Taeko said enthusiastically before she turned and pointed at Toshio. "Time for you to explain more clearly."

"Hey! I was just on my way to return Kiyoko's dish when I saw the poor girl walking through the woods all alone and dressed like that." Toshio held up the glass dish he had been carrying the entire time. "I couldn't very well leave her out there to freeze."

"How about you, dear. Could you tell us what happened to you?" The elderly woman asked from a chair nearby.

Haru's drooping head snapped back up, but when she opened her mouth to respond she was interrupted by a rather large yawn. "That's alright dear," said the elderly woman. "A good night's sleep will have you right as rain again. You can tell us in the morning."

Haru nodded sluggishly, her eyelids already drooping. She vaguely felt someone pulling the mug from her hands, but she was already asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** There was no easy way to make this clear, so I'll just say it here: Haru had to walk the whole night through in order not to die of exposure. When she ran away from the witch there's no way she didn't work up a sweat, which is dangerous when out in cold conditions, so once she stopped to take stock of her inventory and got herself situated she would have to start walking in order to keep herself from freezing. So if she seems a bit OOC or unusually quiet it's because she has lost all focus. Also any mentions of strange grandmas will probably set off alarm bells for a while after what Granny did to her.

 **Character Glossary:**  
All characters introduced this chapter are from _Only Yesterday._


	13. December 13th

**Wednesday, December 13th**

The day hadn't dawned yet, but even in winter a farmer's day starts early. Haru was woken by the sounds of a house coming to life in the predawn light, specifically someone was moving around inside her room. Haru blinked the sleep from her eyes as she turned to focus on the other person. The girl from the day before turned around when she heard Haru moving, her dress only half buttoned up. Haru sat up then, unsure what to do next.

"Oh, you're awake," the girl said. "That's good, we were a little worried when you slept for so long, but Grandma said it was better to let you rest. My name's Naoko."

Haru smiled, "It's a nice name, it's my mother's name too."

"That is nice!"

"I'm Haru Yoshioka," Haru added a little sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you." Naoko quickly finished buttoning up her dress.

"You too."

"Here, I'll lend you something to wear, then you can come down to breakfast. If you feel up to it, that is. I'm sure everyone will want to hear your story." Naoko fetched a dress for Haru as the girl slipped out of the bed. Haru took the moment to look herself over, she was in her own shift, with a fresh pair of wool stockings on her feet. Naoko brought over a warm looking dress and offered it to Haru, then chattered on as Haru dressed. "We're the Okajimas and Toshio, the man who brought you home yesterday, is a cousin of father's. A second cousin technically, but we don't usually bother with that. And he's sweet on Aunt Taeko, who's visiting for the holidays, but I don't think she's realized it yet."

Haru couldn't help giggling at that, "Do you think she ever will?"

"I hope so!" Naoko leaned in close to whisper conspiratorially, "Aunt Taeko normally lives so far away in the city, but I want her to live out here with us." The girls giggled together. "Come on then, I'm sure Mum's got a nice breakfast waiting for us, you can tell us everything while we eat." Naoko led Haru through the house to the kitchen Haru remembered from the day before. Taeko was setting the table while the motherly woman, Mrs. Okajima, bustled about the kitchen. "Look who's finally awake, _really_ awake," Naoko announced as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh! I'm so glad, I was worried. How are you feeling?" Taeko left off setting the table to feel Haru's forehead while Mrs. Okajima smiled at them from her spot in front of the stove.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks. And um... thank you for everything you've done for me." Haru bowed politely.

"Oh, you don't have to. It's like Toshio said yesterday: we couldn't just leave you like that."

"Sit down dear, breakfast is almost ready," Mrs. Okajima commanded kindly. "You can tell us how you came to be wandering around in the snow in such flimsy clothes."

Haru did sit and began telling her story, staring by introducing her self and where she came from. Mr. Okajima joined them as she told them about Humbert going missing. By the time she got to her escape from Granny everyone was staring at her with the breakfasts lying half eaten in front of them. "Now I just want to go home," Haru finished.

The Okajima family all looked at each other awkwardly over their breakfasts. "Katzenburg?" Asked Mrs. Okajima. "I've never heard of Katzenburg before."

"Neither have I," said Mr. Okajima. Taeko shook her head when he shot her a glance. "You can't have walked that far, at most it'd be two days away."

"There aren't any big rivers nearby either," added Taeko. "Do you think the witch moved her house when she enchanted you?"

Great tears welled up in Haru's eyes, "She must have."

"Don't cry, Haru, you'll get home somehow. We'll find a way," Naoko said gently.

Haru nodded, but the tears wouldn't stop. Taeko moved to sit next to Haru and pulled the girl into a hug. "There, there, just let it all out. You've been through quite a lot, go ahead and just let it all out." Taeko gently rubbed Haru's back while she quietly sobbed into the woman's blouse.

* * *

It was in the afternoon, as Naoko and Haru dusted while Mrs. Okajima swept the floor, that Taeko was hit with inspiration. "You should go to the capital! It's only a day's walk away. If you leave first thing in the morning you'll be there by dinner time. And surely someone there will know about your home, the government has to have information on all the towns. I'm sure of it."

Haru smiled brightly at Taeko, bouncing up on the balls of her feet in excitement. Then all the cheer drained from her, "I can't. I haven't anything to wear out in the snow, I'll freeze again before I'm even half way there."

"Naoko can give you some of her old clothes, we already know they fit you well enough."

"I couldn't, you've all already been so kind to me. I couldn't accept any more handouts." Haru looked down and away from Taeko in shame.

Then it was Naoko's turn for inspiration, "I'll trade you."

Haru looked up, confused. "Huh?"

"I'll trade you for those fancy clothes. No one around here has anything with so much lace, and the pinafore has enough material to turn into whatever I want, I'm sure. And well..." Naoko looked down in embarrassment, nervously toeing the floor before continuing, "I already tried on the stockings and they fit so nicely. None of the other girls have silk stockings, and they're so pretty. Surely they're worth trading for an old dress and worn coat and the boots I outgrew last year."

The sparkle returned to Haru's eyes as she smiled at her new friends, "That sounds like a fair trade alright."

"It might need a bit of work though, I know the elbows need patches. That's why I still have the coat, have to patch it before making a hand-me-down of it."

"We had best go pull out your old things and start patching them up, then." Taeko motioned for Naoko to lead the way.

The rest of the day was spent busily pulling needle and thread through fabric to patch and repair Haru's new outfit while Naoko happily chattered on about her friends, school, the winter holidays, and what an interesting composition she would write when school started up again.

* * *

 **AN:** I think my love for L. M. Montgomery books is showing through here. I know Naoko isn't Anne, but who wouldn't want a pair of silk stockings? It would feel so smooth against your skin, and this pair probably has pastel roses climbing up them. I also like to picture that Granny's house just sprouted a pair of chicken legs and ran off with Haru inside it. Mostly because I'm a sucker for fairy tale and folklore references like that.


	14. December 14th

**Thursday, December 14th**

Haru sat on the step between the main house and the attached shed that acted as a mudroom, she finished tying the laces of her new boots and comfortably adjusted her new outfit. Well, new to her. Does anyone really know what to call a newly acquired second-hand item? Taeko and the Okajima family were gathered around, smiling as they watched Haru pull on a warm cap, wrap Humbert's borrowed scarf about her neck, and finished the whole thing off with her mittens.

"Don't forget your bag," Mrs. Okajima reminded her while holding out said bag.

"Thank you," replied Haru as she took the offered satchel. Her arm dipped dangerously, the bag was much heavier than she expected. She looked up at the older woman in astonishment, ready to ask questions.

"And here, wouldn't want you to get lost because you can't see the road." Mr. Okajima offered Haru a little lantern with an unlit, half used candle nestled inside the glass.

"I can't accept these, you've already given me so much!"

"Oh, this isn't a gift," said Mr. Okajima with a wink. "We're letting you borrow it, you can return it on your way home." He held the lantern out more firmly, insisting Haru take it.

Haru smiled at her new friends as she took the lantern, and then a tinder box to light it. Haru bowed to the Okajima family, "Thank you all for everything, thank you so much."

"Good bye Haru." "Come back and visit us sometime." "Have a safe journey." "Be sure to write!" The Okajima family waved as Haru started leaving the shed, right on the threshold she turned and waved back.

"Goodbye, everyone." With one last smile Haru turned again and left the shed behind. Once out of the farm, Haru turned onto the wide road leading between farmhouses and empty fields. The night was crisp, the moon round and bright in the western sky, and the road well traveled enough to be clear of snow and slush. All Haru had to do was follow the road and she would be at the capital city by supper time.

* * *

Haru stopped to rest on the side of the road, her legs protesting having walked all day when they had been used lately only to carry her about a warm garden. Rather than dwell on how smothered she had been at the witch's house, Haru dug through her bulging satchel to pull out a little something to eat. She was in the outskirts of the city, with every window lit up by lamps and candles glowing brightly from within. So far all the shops were closed, but Haru had a feeling she'd have to go right to the palace before anyone would know anything about her home anyway so she hadn't bothered knocking on the doors to people's homes. If she were particularly lucky someone might know something about Humbert. The walk to the city had given her plenty of time to think and plan and hope, and since she was far from home she may as well find Humbert on the way back.

While Haru was thoughtfully chewing her dried meat and cold cheese, a large white cat with a single brown ear came sauntering up to her. He sat next to her lit lantern on the side of the road and stared into the distance grumpily. "Hello, friend," Haru said to the cat conversationally. "Would you like some of my supper?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," the cat responded.

Haru would have been surprised if she hadn't already gotten bad advice from Natoru, so she just shrugged, then broke off most of her meat and cheese to hand over to the fat cat. He quickly gobbled it down as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Trust me, that was not the case.

"I'm Haru, it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Cat."

"The name's Muta," the white cat replied. "Don't call me Mr. Cat."

"Oh, sorry." There was a moment of awkward silence as Haru wasn't sure what to say to that other than her meek apology.

Muta sighed heavily. "What's got you out here all alone?"

Haru told her her tale from start to finish. She had to fish out some more food while she talked, her stomach was grumbling and Muta insisted she share. Aside from that, Muta listened very attentively, something that would have surprised anyone who knew him. Once Haru finished her tale Muta said, "Come to think of it, some random boy got taken in by the princess recently."

"Oh?" Asked Haru, hope flaring bright in her chest.

"Yeah, apparently he can talk really nice and is all polite and stuff."

"That sure sounds like Humbert, but what does he look like?"

"Can't say, I usually just stick to the palace kitchens." Muta licked his chops as he thought about his last meal at the palace.

Haru believed him. "Well, I need to go to the palace either way, could you show me the way?"

Muta shrugged, a feat for someone with no shoulders. "Eh, sure. You were pretty nice to me and there's a party tonight, there's always nice eats when they throw a shindig at the palace." The fat cat stood up, then started running down the street.

"Hey, wait!" Haru quickly stuffed her things back into her satchel, then ran after Muta.

* * *

 **AN:** So remember how I said when you're adventuring some days are just "get up, walk all day, lay down after walking all day"? Yeah, today is one of those days. Oh sure, Haru met Muta, but things don't really get going until tomorrow. Oh boy, is tomorrow going to be a doozy! And on that note, see y'all tomorrow!


	15. December 15th

**Friday, December 15th**

"Muta, I thought you were going to take me to the palace." Haru was crouched next to Muta in the palace's kitchen gardens, the pair hidden behind some bushes as they stared at the kitchen's one entrance. The palace itself was completely lit up, golden light streamed from every window and Haru could faintly hear strains of festive music. The garden was equally lit up, the golden light from the palace shining on one side of the few plants sturdy enough to survive the winter, the moon's silvery light glimmering on the other side.

"I am," Muta responded gruffly. "I already told ya, there's a fancy shindig going on tonight. When it's over everyone'll be fast asleep and we can sneak you in easily. See?" As Muta spoke the lights started going out one-by-one.

"Sneak me in? Why? Why can't we just ask about Humbert? You live here, don't you? You could just ask for me and I can wait at the gates or something."

"Well... I never said I worked for the palace or anything."

Haru planted her face in her hands as she suppressed a deep groan, then dragged her hands over her eyes, down her cheeks, and off her chin as she lifted her head to the heavens. "So you're just mooching off the kitchen scraps and sneaking in for a warm place to sleep? But I mean... you have to at least know a cook or something. Couldn't you just... go ask one of them?"

"Not many humans bother listening when cats talk."

"Then I guess most cats don't bother talking to humans, right? So why did you talk to me?"

"That's different," Muta insisted crossly, short tail thrashing about.

"Is it because I had food?"

"That's the last light out, and the guard usually changes right around now. C'mon!" Muta took off for the door, leaving Haru to scramble after him. By the time Haru had wobbled her way to the door, one of her feet had fallen asleep while they waited in the garden, Muta had already somehow managed to get it open. Haru decided not to ask. "Keep low," Muta ordered as he trotted through the kitchen. Haru immediately dropped into an awkward crouch, trying to keep up with the fat cat as he wound in and out of the moonlight streaming through the kitchen's windows.

Once past the kitchen it became even harder to follow the cat. Big and white as he was, the servant passages were dark and cramped. Haru paused and started digging through her satchel, trying to find things by feel.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Muta anxiously. "We gotta move if we want to get past the guard while they're busy with rotation."

"I'm trying to find my flint box, I can't see a thing."

"Are you crazy?" Muta hollered, causing Haru to flinch. "You can't have any light, the guards will see it for sure. Just..." Muta sighed and grumbled to himself briefly before continuing. "Just put your hand on the wall. Not that wall, the other one. We'll be following it for a while and I'll let you know when things change."

"Alright." Haru pushed her satchel back behind her, then stepped to the other side of the narrow passage to put her hand on the wall.

"And stop talking," Muta added. "If the guards hear me they just hear some pussy cat meowing. If they hear you they'll raise an alarm."

Haru nodded as she cautiously began following the cat again. He led her through a winding maze of back passages, empty rooms full of plush furniture, and the occasional jaunt down dark hallways. There was a near scare when they both spotted lights heading in their direction, Haru had to hide behind a convenient display of empty armor. She watched from her hiding place while a pair of sleepy looking guards ambled past, the lanterns swinging loosely in their hands cast wide, shifting shadows. Fortunately it was the last leg of their trip. Once the guards had turned a corner Haru breathed a sigh of relief and turned to find Muta in the middle of opening a door. Haru quickly slipped into the room after him and gently closed the door behind her.

When she turned around to finally look at the room she gasped, it was huge! Although the only light was moonlight streaming in through a crack in the curtains on the other side of the room so it was hard to tell just how big the room was. The shaft of moonlight happened to lance right across the canopied bed right in the middle of the room.

Muta butted against her ankles. "Go on, have a look."

Haru stepped cautiously up to the bed and pulled the curtain around it back. The lance of moonlight shot perfectly across the boy's face, clearly showing his dark hair and long face as he lay gently asleep. Haru couldn't help the cry of disappointment as she stepped back from the bed.

The boy's eyes flew open and then he cried out in surprise. The room was flooded with bouncing lights as guards barged in, hollering about invasions and asking "Who's there?" of anyone they saw while flailing their lanterns about.

"Just what is going on here?" The commotion stopped as everyone stared at a girl standing in the doorway in nothing but her nightgown. She reached over and flipped a switch, causing electric lights to come on and dazzle Haru's eyes. One of the guards grabbed Haru's arm then, though she was too busy rubbing her eyes to really pay him much attention. Another guard had picked up Muta by his scruff. "Well," asked the girl in the doorway. "Is anyone going to explain?"

All of the guards started talking at once, though the girl cut them off with a gesture. "Not you, Seiji or that girl there can explain."

"I have no idea, Shizuku," said the boy with a shrug. "I just got woken up by all this commotion." He turned his attention to Haru then, and so did everyone else in the room.

"I can explain, but it's a long story and this is a bit of an awkward way to tell it." Haru wriggled the arm the guard was holding.

"Easily fixed," Said the other girl, Shizuku, cheerfully. "Guards, bring me some pillows."

One of the guards left the room, then came back and offered the pillows to Shizuku. She pointed at the ground, causing the guard to grumble "We're not servants, you know" as he laid out the pillows.

"Sure you are!" Shizuku replied with a grin. "And one for the girl. You can guard the door if you're afraid she'll run away."

The grumbling guard just handed Haru her pillow, Haru murmured her thanks as the other guard let go of her arm and the lot of them moved to stand behind Shizuku or at the door. "My name is Haru Yoshioka," started Haru.

"I'm Seiji Amasawa," said the boy.

"Princess Shizuku Tsukushima," added the princess regally.

Haru nodded to them both before continuing her story. "... and that's when I realized Seiji isn't Humbert and well... here we are. Sorry for frightening you all, I should have known better than to follow _another_ cat's advice."

Muta harrumphed and looked away.

"Aw, you poor thing! Going through all that just to be more lost and alone than ever! You can spend the rest of the night with me, it's very late. Or very early, either way you must be exhausted. We can get you more sorted out in the morning."

"Really?" Haru looked up at the princess in surprise, she had expected to spend the rest of the night in a dungeon.

"Yes, really. Though I will have to have a word with the guards about how easily you snuck in."

Haru felt bad for the guards, but she also wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thank you very much for being so kind."

* * *

 **AN:** Of course Shizuku has to be the princess! Not that she's half so spoiled as the princess in _The Snow Queen_ is, but I couldn't not have her be the helpful princess. Which made it a bit hard to get Haru into the palace because Seiji looks nothing like any version of Baron ever. Fun fact: since in _The Snow Queen_ it was a crow/raven that snuck Gerda into the palace I originally had Toto here and Muta in Toto's role a few chapters from now. In all honesty, I'm glad I switched them. The story works out much better this way. Fair warning: tomorrow's chapter is a very long one.

 **Character Glossary:**  
Seiji and Shizuku are from _Whisper of the Heart_.


	16. December 16th

**Saturday, December 16th**

Haru blinked as the morning sun streamed into the bedroom. She looked around in confusion, disoriented for a moment at finding herself in a very large, very soft bed surrounded by plush furniture and large windows. Then she remembered: sneaking into the palace in the wee smalls yesterday, spending the rest of the night as the princess's guest, the whirlwind day spent meeting cobblers, tailors, seamstresses, milliners... who all wanted to take so many measurements, meeting the royal wizard Howl and his charming wife Sophie, having the royal cartographer point out locations on her most recent map, including Katzenburg... what a busy day it had been!

Haru sat up in bed and stretched, feeling comfortably lazy to sleep in until after the sun rose. Then she looked over at a rope hanging against the wall next to her bed, she had been told to pull it when she woke up. Hesitantly, she reached out and gave it a gentle tug. Shortly a woman bustled into the room with an armload of clothing.

"Good morning, Miss Haru. The things her majesty ordered for you are all ready to go, the rest is being packed. Breakfast isn't usually served for another hour, but the wizard said he'd like to speak with you when you woke so if you don't mind waiting for breakfast that should be all worked out. Now come out of that bed and let me brush your hair and help you dress."

Haru shrank back at the woman's energetic orders, "I'd rather dress myself, if it's all the same."

"Laws child, I understand. I don't fancy others dressing me either, not since I was old enough to button my own blouses. Be sure you don't dawdle, remember the wizard now. I'll just be outside, so holler if you need help with anything." The woman laid out the pile of clothes on an armchair next to the vanity, then energetically left the room.

Haru slipped out of the bed and went straight to the armchair. She was relieved to find the clothes were sturdy and warm looking, with only a little fanciful embroidery for accents. Considering the silk and lace concoction she had been made to wear yesterday, a bit too much like the stuff Granny had dressed her up in, Haru had been worried what the traveling outfit would be like. Satisfied, Haru grabbed the brush and quickly got her hair into a serviceable braid before changing into her new clothes.

Outside the room, the energetic woman was waiting to show her the way to the wizard's laboratories. "Um..." started Haru nervously, "I have this letter and..."

"You want to make sure it gets sent out."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Haru with some relief as she pulled said letter out of a pocket. "It's for my parents, they must be so worried right now."

"Don't worry, I'll see to it this gets sent out. Now come along, can't keep a wizard waiting." The energetic woman set a quick pace as she led Haru down the many palace hallways. She stopped just next to an unremarkable door. Haru went through on her own, the knob felt strangely heavy as she turned it. The palace was all smooth stone with rugs and tapestry to soften it, while inside the wizard's laboratories was all wood, polished to a sheen by being so worn and used. Haru had the strange feeling she was someplace else entirely as she walked through the door.

"Howl! That girl's back!" A voice from the hearth hollered. Haru's head whipped to face it, but still she couldn't see anyone or anything in it but a regular fire.

Sophie came first, holding up her dress as she trotted down the stairs. "Haru! Good to see you again."

"Good morning, Sophie. I was told the wizard wants to see me."

"Yes, he'll be along shortly."

There was a bang of a door being opened too forcefully, then the wizard himself appeared at the top of the stairs while carrying something large and awkward. Sophie rushed to clear off the table as Howl tottered down the stairs. The wizard dropped his contraption, a framework of black metal, in the center of the table before he turned one of his patented charming smiles on Haru. The girl quickly checked to make sure she wasn't under some mistletoe, she didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

"Hello again," said Howl. "I know the tracing spell yesterday didn't do much, I thought we'd give it one more go with a more... intense spell."

"That's very kind of you."

"Before that," interrupted Sophie. "Haru, may I borrow your coat for a minute?"

"Huh?" Haru looked up at the expectant Sophie, feeling a bit confused. "Uh, sure, I guess." Haru handed over the coat that had been slung over an arm. Sophie took the coat and moved to a chair on the other side of the room, then pulled out a needle and thread. She turned the coat inside out and began adding stitches to the seems while murmuring to herself.

"Now then," said Howl, drawing Haru's attention back to himself. "I need a piece of something that belonged to Humbert, something you won't mind not getting back. And I'm afraid you've been wearing that scarf of his for too long, it'd just point to you now."

"Well..." Haru dug through her satchel and pulled out the bar of pressed tea. "Humbert made this for me as an Advent gift. He gave it to me right before... before he disappeared. "

"Ah, how perfect!"

"You won't need the whole bar, will you?" Haru's asked anxiously.

"No, not the whole thing, a sliver will do. Here, let me just..." Howl took the block and neatly cut a corner off, then gave the rest back to Haru. He placed the bit he'd cut off in the very center of the metal frame, then held out his hands and _glared_ at it. That was the best way to describe the meaningful look he gave the contraption as he worked his magic. To Haru it felt like every hair on her body was standing on end while she and everything else floated above the floor, though she could see that nothing was moving.

The bit of tea caught fire, then gave off sparks as it fizzled out. "I'm sorry Haru, wherever your friend is he's got some powerful magic cloaking him."

"No, that's alright. Just knowing he's alive already makes me feel so much better. Thank you so much for doing so much for me."

"With how he overcharges the princess he may as well do some useful magic for her."

"Sophie, you wound me!"

Sophie ignored her husband's dramatics, handing over Haru's coat instead. "There now, it's not much but it should help."

"Thank you," said Haru confusedly as she took back her new coat, unsure what Sophie was talking about.

"I also have a gift, here!" With a flourish the wizard held out his gift to Haru.

"A compass?"

"Not just any compass, this will always point right in the direction of your friend. So even if we can't know right where he is now, if you just follow it you'll get to him eventually."

Haru's face split into a wide smile before she threw her arms around Howl in an enthusiastic hug. "Thank you so much!"

"You're quite welcome. See, Sophie? At least someone around here appreciates me." Sophie chose to ignore her husband's comment. "Best get along, the princess should be having brunch about now."

"Thanks again!" Haru waved as she headed out the door and back into the palace proper.

* * *

After breakfast Haru followed two ornate trunks full of heaven knows what out to an equally ornate carriage where they were being loaded up. Muta, now sporting a festive ribbon tied around his neck, came walking up and sat next to Haru as she watched her new things being tied down.

"I thought you'd be long gone by now," remarked Haru with some surprise.

"That witch said she'd curse me with a diet if I don't go with you, to make up for dragging you into the palace in the first place."

"That witch..." asked Haru with some confusion.

"Yeah, she's all lovey dovey with the wizard, but she can be real bossy when she wants."

"You mean Sophie?"

"Well Haru," said Shizuku as she walked up to said girl and took one of her hands. "It's been lovely having you here, and we both wish you the best of luck in finding your friend."

Seiji stood just behind the princess, smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Thank you both so much for all your help, I really can't say it enough."

"Come back and introduce us to your Humbert after you find him," said Seiji.

"I will, I definitely will."

* * *

 **AN:** No matter how hard I try to write movie!Howl and Sophie they always turn into book!Howl and Sophie. Ah well, the books are fabulous and Diana Wynne Jones's humor is right up my alley. I'm also a big fan of the way she writes magic. I highly recommend you snatch up any DWJ books you come across, they're well worth the read. It was also about time to finally give Haru a concrete direction, so far she's kind of just been wandering. Thank you Howl for the useful magical McGguffin! Although I guess if it's useful it's not really a McGuffin.

 **Character Glossary:**  
Sophie, Howl, and Calcifer are from _Howl's Moving Castle_.


	17. December 17th

**Saturday** **, December 17th**

"Luncheon" was winding down, Humbert stared out from the outdoor patio it was being held on today, past the towers and beyond the perfectly round lake, out to the vast green stretches of the Cat Kingdom. It seemed Queen Louise had gotten used to having Humbert along with her and her daughter for lunch every day. And dinner too! Every night, or what passed for night in this kingdom of eternal sunshine, he was dressed up in fancy clothes and seated at the queen's table for another lavish banquet. But that would be later, for now the queen and princess were discussing something royal that Humbert didn't really care about while he picked at the last of his dessert.

"And Humbert, that reminds me," said the queen unexpectedly, causing Humbert to snap to attention. "I have grown quite fond of you since your arrival in our kingdom. You are such a polite, kind young man. And so reliable, certainly more reliable than some generals have turned out to be."

"Oh Mother," interrupted Yuki. "I'm sure Lune didn't mean to be away so long. Something must have happened to him, I am sure of it!"

"I have told you repeatedly that I do not wish to hear that name ever again. No, you need not bother protesting."

Yuki's mouth snapped shut at her mother's preemptive scolding.

"He surely would have sent word by now," continued the queen. "The plain truth is he has run away and you must simply accept the fact and move on."

Yuki grumbled darkly under her breath while Humbert tried vainly to melt into his seat. Queen Louise ignored how uncomfortable both her lunch companions were and continued on, "And Humbert would make a fine suitor, would he not?"

"Mother!" Cried Yuki in horror. "I cannot!"

"Your majesty, isn't that a bit hasty?" Humbert stuttered out as he sat rigidly in his seat and stared at the queen with horror equal to Yuki's.

"Oh, the wedding will not be for a while yet, the pair of you have plenty of time to get used to the idea. You are both simply shocked at the moment, but think it over. I am quite sure the both of you will see what a lovely idea your union is."

Yuki's chair gave a loud, juddering squeal as she stood and glowered at the queen. "Mother!"

"Yuki, sit down." The queen gave her order so coldly and precisely that the princess immediately obeyed. "I will not hear it," continued Queen Louise in a calmer tone once Yuki was seated again. "Humbert will make a fine prince consort for you with a little study and training, and he is already so studious! Now, Yuki I want you and Humbert to spend more time together. If you or Humbert are seen without the other's company at all this afternoon I will be _most displeased_. Am I understood?"

Humbert nodded emphatically although the queen wasn't looking in his direction at all. Yuki had her arms crossed petulantly over her chest as she stared anywhere but at her mother. After a pause she mumbled something under her breath.

"A princess always speaks clearly and with intent, dear. Now, am I understood?"

"Yes, Mother!"

"Excellent, have a lovely afternoon." Queen Louise regally rose from her seat and sailed gracefully back into the palace.

Humbert watched the queen go, Yuki still sitting petulantly in her seat. Once the queen was safely out of sight he turned to his friend and asked frantically, "What do we do?"

"What can we do? Once Mother gets an idea stuck in her head she clings to it like a freshly caught fish!"

"There must be _something_ we can do!" Humbert insisted.

Yuki leaned forward and drummed her fingers on the table as she mentally chewed their situation over. "It might be best to play along for now."

"But I don't want to marry you!" Humbert wailed, then blushed even through his fur as he added more softly, "No offense, your highness."

"Neither do I! I want to marry Lune! Someday." Yuki sighed as she slumped further forward, supporting her head on a hand propped up by her elbow on the table. "I need time to think. Time to plan." Yuki started drumming her fingers again, then stood up in agitation. "I can't think while staring at her seat." With that the princess marched off.

Humbert, worried about the queen being _most displeased_ , quickly got up and trotted after her. He followed Yuki as she wound through walkways and down outdoor stairs until they arrived at a garden full of potted plants and flowerbeds. Yuki started pacing up and down walkways while Humbert chose to sit on a stone bench and anxiously watched her. After a while of passing to and fro Yuki finally came up with this gem: "If nothing else, Mother cannot force us to say the vows."

"That's a relief."

* * *

 **AN:** Oh my GOSH you guys, I've been writing the wrong day of the week on the chapter titles and NO ONE TOLD ME! Augh! This site is so messed up when it comes to editing chapters. Ugh... well I'm not fixing it. Or maybe I should... later. Blarg. Anyway...

What's a _The Cat Returns_ fic without an unwanted, arranged marriage thrown in? I know Yuki is a bit OOC, but I liked that in the manga she had a more forceful personality. That though she was beautiful and graceful and elegant, she could kick up a fuss and had some lungs on her when the situation called for it. Add to it that she's a bit younger in this fic, only a couple years older than Humbert, and I hope her actions are understandable.

Also a big thank you to KrisG for the lovely review! Your kind words really brightened my day, and if we could I would love to chat with you about books and movies and the like.


	18. December 18th

**Sunday, December 18th**

"Come along, master Humbert."

Humbert looked up from the book he was reading to find one of the servants standing nearby. Humbert was relaxing in one of the many plush chairs scattered about the royal library, this particular one set up at the perfect angle to catch the sunlight streaming in from one of the many windows that reached from head height all the way up to the vaulted ceiling. Humbert sat up straight and placed a finger in the book before responding, "What's going on?"

"It's time to get ready for the ceremony, of course."

"What?" Asked Humbert in a panicked whisper, every hair on his body standing on end.

"Certainly, you may be the man of the hour but we still can't afford to be late."

"W-w-what ceremony?" Humbert stuttered out in a voice that cracked.

"You're to be given a title, of course. Did you forget what day it is?" The servant shooed Humbert out of the comfy chair, then grabbed the boy's shoulders and pushed him towards the library's entrance. "If I were to be awarded a title, I couldn't forget it was happening. Now, we must hurry, can't be late!"

Inside his room Humbert found two more servants impatiently waiting for him, they both perked up when the first servant pushed him through the room's curtained doorway. "Here he is, silly boy forgot what today is and was lounging in the library."

The other two chuckled before quickly setting to work. Soon he was dressed in a perfectly tailored, cream colored suite complete with tails, a dark green waistcoat, a red bow tie with golden polka dots, a crisp white shirt with matching gloves, and a pair of shiny new shoes. The look was completed by a cream top hat with matching dark green band and a shiny new cane. Humbert took a moment to admire himself in the trio of mirrors usually folded in when not in use. He turned this way and that, admiring just how well the suite suited him and how well it complimented his fur and eyes. Even the shoes were a perfect fit, when had they had time to make these?

"Yes, yes, you look very nice. But if you don't hurry you'll be late, come along." The Cat who had taken Humbert from the library was now very carefully guiding him through the palace. They walked up corridors and down stairs and in and out of several doorways before coming to a curtained doorway and stopping right next to it. The servant pulled out a handkerchief and swiped at imaginary dust. "Now, just like you practiced."

"What practice? Before you fetched me I had no idea there was even anything going on today! I have no idea what to do."

"My oh my. Well, it's all very simple, you just walk up the aisle and stop right in front of her majesty. She'll give a very pretty speech, then you get down on one knee as she bestows the mark of your new title on you. After that we have a fabulous feast with dancing and entertainment and lots of delicious food, all in your honor."

"That doesn't sound so bad..."

"Now hurry up! Through the door and down the aisle, kneel after the pretty speech." The servant held aside the curtain and motioned for Humbert to go through.

Humbert cautiously stepped through, finding himself at the back of a large room, but off to the side. The aisle was in the very center, he could see where the part in the sea of spectators was, all of them facing the aisle. He tried looking around to find where Queen Louise was, but he felt an urgent poke in his back.

The boy walked through the back of the room, then turned when he got to the long aisle complete with a red carpet. At the other end of the room he could see a raised dais with a pair of thrones and Queen Louise waiting for him with Princess Yuki on her right hand side, both looking very regal and fancy. Humbert took a deep breath, then started walking towards the queen. He tried to look dignified but succeeded only in being rather nervous and awkward. As Humbert got closer he saw how happy the queen looked, smiling brightly down on Humbert as he walked towards her. Humbert looked next to the queen and was surprised to see how upset Yuki looked. She seemed about ready to cry, or perhaps ready to throw a fit and throw something. Perhaps she was feeling a bit of both. Humbert felt upset himself, shouldn't she be happy for him? Humbert knew the queen was doing him a great honor to give him a title, and if he was going to be stuck here for the rest of his life it'd be nice if he didn't have to be a guest of the queen's the whole time.

Then Humbert was at the dais. He raised a foot to step up before he thought better of it, he looked up to the queen as if to ask if he should and she subtly shook her head, smile still plastered on her face. Then Humbert slowly put his foot back down.

Queen Louise rose from her throne, Yuki rising with her. There was a loud whoosh as every guest in the room likewise rose in their seats and turned to face the dais. Then the queen started her pretty speech. Humbert really did think it was very pretty, though she spent a great deal of it talking about how Humbert had earned the honor she was about to bestow upon his humble breast. Humbert had to fight a snort, he hadn't done anything to earn any honors. All he had done was be a guest at the palace. He hadn't done any great deeds or gone on any great quests or even made any helpful suggestions. Really, the only reason the queen was giving him a title was because she was so fond of him.

Humbert's mouth fell open, horror struck at the realization. He looked to Yuki, knowing better than to interrupt the queen but hoping she would understand the question he was trying to ask. Her face grim, Yuki gave on slight nod.

"Kneel, Humbert von Gikkingen." At the queen's command Humbert did kneel, still reeling from his realization.

It was part of his and Yuki's talk yesterday, one of many little things they could use to protest their arranged marriage. He wasn't of noble blood, something small that wouldn't mean much but with all the other small things it could add up. Only now, it wasn't. Before they could even have the chance to protest the queen was already brushing their protests aside.

The queen had pinned something to his lapel. She smiled as she said, "Now rise, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen."

* * *

 **AN:** Well, Humbert finally has his title. It's one of the things I knew I had to get in here somewhere, what's Humbert without his title? Anyway, I really can't get over how well the Black Moon Circus music really suits the Cat Kingdom. I had it on repeat while writing this and the words just flowed. You go, Amazon Trio! Go get those souls and become real people!


	19. December 19th

**Monday, December 19th**

Haru looked down at the compass wizard Howl had gifted her, still pointing straight ahead. Satisfied, she carefully tucked it away in an inner pocket, then she began petting the fat white cat who was sitting next to her on the opulent carriage's seat. "So Muta," she started, sounding a bit bored. "What do you do for fun?"

Muta's only response was a grunt.

"Aw, c'mon! We've been traveling for three days now, there must be something we can talk about."

"The answer's the same as the last two times you asked: I look for my next meal or I sit and read the paper. And before you ask: the paper is full of news. Boring, every day news. And also before you ask: no, I don't want to hear about your missing friend or your parents or your boring life back in your tiny village."

Haru pouted, there was no need for him to be so mean about saying "no" to her. She had to admit though, after three days in the carriage they had more than talked themselves out, and Muta wasn't a talkative one to begin with. Haru turned her gaze to the window, she stared out at the unchanging pattern of trees passing by.

There was a loud whoop followed by something hitting the carriage hard enough to make the whole thing rattle.

"What was that?" Muta yelled in shock while Haru scrambled to get her knees up on the seat to lean out the window.

"Bandits!" Cried the footman. His cry was pointless though, everyone already knew. A crowd of people on horseback, all wearing frightening masks, were racing towards them.

Haru flopped back onto the carriage seat and ran her hands down her face in panic, "What are we going to do?"

Not much, apparently. The bandits managed to stop the carriage and frighten off the driver and the footmen. Haru was pulled from the carriage and left standing in the snow on the side of the road as the bandits set about taking everything out. She held Muta in her arms and watched as her trunks were pulled out, the curtains pulled from the windows, the cushions pulled from the seats... anything and everything of value was taken out of or off the carriage and carried off.

"What a pretty little girl you are, and such nice things!" Cried an old hag in delight as she circled around Haru. "My, but you don't need that," she pulled Haru's hat off the girl's head as she spoke. In surprise Haru dropped Muta and reached for her head. "Or these..." The hag grabbed Haru's wrists and pulled her muff and gloves from her hands.

"You stop that right now!" A girl about Haru's age came charging at the old hag. Haru smiled, grateful that someone had come to her rescue. "These are mine!" The girl declared, taking Haru's things from the hag. Haru's face fell as the girl proudly put on Haru's things while the hag wandered away grumbling. "Gram is right though, you are a pretty little princess."

"I'm not a princess!" Haru protested.

"Really?" Asked the robber girl as she looked Haru over. She then cocked an eyebrow at Haru in disbelief. "Not a princess? A lady then, or the daughter of a wealthy merchant or someone else spoiled like that."

"No, not at all. Father's just a store clerk, all those things were gifts. Oh, but you can have them, they're yours... if you want."

"Gifts? From who? And why?

"These were all gifts from Princess Shizuku."

"Gifts from a princess, ey?" the robber girl held up the muff and turned it this way and that. "Then I guess it's second hand stealing from a princess. That'll do." With a nod she turned her attention back to Haru. "You still haven't told me why."

Haru sighed, "It's a long story."

"Alrighty!" The girl took Haru's hand and dragged her towards the other robbers and their horses. "Tell me over supper then!" She dragged Haru up to one of the horses, then pushed her at it. Haru had the choice to either put her foot in the stirrup and let the other girl boost her up or get shoved into the beast's side. So she did the former. The other girl mounted up behind her and put her fingers to her mouth, letting out a loud, piercing whistle. The troupe of bandits all raised a fist in the air and yelled in response before finishing up what they were doing and gathering around her. One of them politely tied the reigns of the carriage's horses to a tree and gave them a gentle pat before mounting his own horse.

"For when those cowards come crawling back," he said to Haru with a wink, not that she could tell with that frightful mask on, before galloping off. The rest of the bandits, including the girl with Haru, galloped off as well, singing merrily as they rode home.

Soon they arrived at an old castle, Haru could tell it was old because half of it had crumbled in on itself while the other half looked weather worn but otherwise in good repair. Inside the outer walls were more bandits along with pens full of all manner of farm animals. A particularly robust looking woman with her pale brown hair in two great braids over her shoulders came marching up to where the robber girl was eagerly dismounting.

"And who's this you've brought into my home?"

"Hello, Ma!" Greeted the robber girl cheerfully. "This is... hey!" She turned and shouted at Haru, who was still astride the horse. "I never got your name!"

"Oh! I'm Haru," she replied nervously as she tried to swing a leg over the horse and slipped carefully down its side.

"I'm Hiromi," replied the robber girl. "And this is my ma," she added unnecessarily. She turned back to her mother, "And even though she looks like it, she's _not_ a princess. Says she's just some nobody, but her things _were_ a gift from a princess, and now they're my things. See, isn't it pretty?" Hiromi held the muff up for her mother to inspect.

Hiromi's mother pushed the muff out of her face and glowered at the girl, "And why'd you bring her home instead of leaving her with whoever you plundered all these things from? I doubt any girl could lug around two trunks like that all by herself. And you!" Hiromi's mother turned when the old hag came wandering by. "You had one job, one job! Keep Hiromi from bringing home any more strays and here she's brought home the biggest stray pup of them all!"

"Because," said Hiromi just as if her mother weren't in the middle of scolding her own mother. "She's going to tell us why a princess gave her so much stuff while we eat dinner. I've just _got_ to know! And I can take her away tomorrow, I'm sure it'll be easy to find those cowards who left her all alone with us. Or maybe I'll keep her, it'd be such fun to have someone my age around. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I don't think-" started Haru.

"But we gotta wash up before dinner, hurry up! I wanna hear your story!" With that, Hiromi grabbed Haru's hand again and bodily dragged her into the intact half of the castle.

* * *

 **AN:** I know, Ronia would have been a better robber princess. I mean, the name of her series is _Ronia the_ ** _Robber's Daughter,_** but Hiromi absolutely insisted she be the robber princess and who am I to dictate what characters do or don't do? Although since Birk has orange hair and green eyes they'd have been a great couple to use for the helpful princess. Sadly, they make no appearance at all in this story, but now I really, really want to re-watch _Sanzoku no Musume Rōnya_.

 **Character Glossary:**  
The robbers borrowed from/inspired by _Sanzoku no Musume Rōnya_


	20. December 20th

**Tuesday, December 20th**

Haru felt something lightly brushing her face. She tiredly batted the thing away and rolled onto her side, attempting to go back to sleep. The thing was still tickling her. The girl's face scrunched up in frustration as her eyes opened. There was a crow standing on the floor next to the bed, wing outstretched to brush her feathers against her face. For a moment they both sat frozen, staring into each other's eyes. Then the crow held his wing in front of his beak, feathers pointed up. He turned and hopped quietly further into the room before looking at Haru over his shoulder. She sat up in the bed, looking over to see the soundly asleep Hiromi oblivious to the world. Haru didn't wonder at that, Hiromi's room was a veritable menagerie. All manner of forest creature were curled up on piles of leaves and pine needles or scurrying about the corners of the room, which looked to have once been a grand hall in the now ruined part of Hiromi's castle. Haru would bet the girl could sleep through anything.

Haru slid carefully out of Hiromi's bed and followed the crow. He hopped slowly to the other side of the room, turning now and again to make sure Haru was still following. In one of the corners sat a basket full of scraps of fabric to act as a bed for a gray cat. The cat blended into the shadows so well that Haru didn't even see him except for the light glinting off his mismatched eyes.

"Miss Haru," said the cat when she drew near. "Would you please describe again the sleigh that took your friend away?"

Haru thought for a moment, then retold the description of the sleigh as it had been told her, "But I never saw it myself, so I can't say how accurate that really is."

The cat nodded, "That will do, thank you. I believe the sleigh you described belongs to the Queen of Cats."

"Don't send the girl on a wild goose chase," admonished the crow. "If you don't know for sure then say so."

"I'm afraid Toto is correct, I can't be certain."

"But there are rumors going around about the Cat Queen taking in a human boy, she's even made him a noble," added Toto thoughtfully.

"Oh please, what's his name? What's he look like? Do you really think he's Humbert?"

The cat sadly shook his head, "I've been out of contact with the Cat Kingdom for some time."

"And most cats don't bother gossiping with crows," added Toto. "But cats are quite willing to gossip loudly among themselves and it's not hard to listen in." Toto winked at Haru. "The rumor is the boy had been found tied to the back of the queen's sleigh."

"That settles it then," said Haru decisively. "I must go to the Cat Kingdom!"

"Huh? What?" Hiromi looked around in confusion as she blearily blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"Hiromi!" Haru called happily. "This cat thinks he knows where Humbert is! He and Toto, that is this crow here, say he's in the Cat Kingdom. I'm gonna go get him!"

"How are you going to get to the Cat Kingdom?" Hiromi asked in exasperation.

"I'll be happy to show you the way," offered the gray cat.

"There, see?" Haru said to Hiromi with a grin. When Hiromi's only response was to stare at Haru she added, "He can show me the way."

"He's still injured," stated Hiromi with a frown.

"Then I'll carry him."

Hiromi gave in with a sigh, "Well in any case you'll need breakfast before you go. Let's go see what Ma's got started."

Haru scooped the gray cat up and followed Hiromi through the ruined castle. "What's your name, by the way?"

"I am General Lune, loyal subject of the Cat Queen. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Haru."

"Likewise," responded Haru with a giggle. She started when she felt a weight on her shoulder, she turned her head to see Toto settling neatly into place.

"Toto, likewise likewise," the crow said with a chuckle. Haru responded with a chuckle of her own.

Breakfast was spent discussing Haru's plan of action, how far to the Cat Kingdom, was it worth it to track down Shizuku's servants and carriage, how would Haru get into the Cat Kingdom, how would she get out, the full details of the rumors Toto had eavesdropped on...

"Eavesdropping indeed!" Cried Toto indignantly. "It's hardly eavesdropping if they're talking so loudly the whole forest can hear them!"

In the end they decided it wasn't worth it to go backtracking to find the fleeing carriage when it no longer had supplies for a journey and Haru refused the offer of a horse. Hiromi's mother had snorted and banged some pots around when they decided this, but offered no actual comments. Haru was surprised the woman was allowing them to decide all this for themselves.

"Well," said Hiromi once breakfast and planning were finished, "The sooner you start out the better."

"Wait, do you have a pen and paper?" Asked Haru. "Or check the trunks, I'm sure there are some in one of them. I need to write a letter home or my parents will worry about me."

Hiromi's mother laid out a piece of paper along with a quill and ink pot before Haru with a smile and again no comments. Haru smiled her thanks before bending over the paper and carefully wrote out a letter home explaining that yes there had been bandits but no she wasn't hurt at all and even had a lead on Humbert's whereabouts. Once finished she folded the letter up, wrote her village's and parents' names on the front, then handed the paper over to Hiromi. "I know it's asking a bit much, but could you find the people I was with and give this to them?"

"Sure," said Hiromi as she took the offered letter. "It's the least I could do after kidnapping you the way I did."

"No, it's okay. Really! If you hadn't I wouldn't have met Lune. And besides, I have the compass pointing at Humbert, so I can find him anywhere in the world."

"Good luck, then. And be safe out there." Hiromi gave Haru a hug, who returned it full force.

"Thanks, and you be safe too!" Haru gathered Lune back up, settled her satchel over her should, then let Toto settle on her other shoulder.

"One last thing, you're gonna need this," said Hiromi as she pulled off the fur cap she had stolen yesterday and put it back on Haru's head. "And these," next the gloves. "And this too," she tried giving Haru back the muff, but there was no way for Haru to hold it and Lune at the same time.

"Thanks, but keep this one as a gift from me, something to remember me by. That and the two trunks full of useless, pretty things!" Both girls laughed heartily before having one more farewell. Then Hiromi led Haru to the front entrance. She opened the door to find a rather disgruntled Muta waiting on the doorstep.

"About time you let me in!" Muta darted into the castle, Haru fell to her knees to greet him with the arm that wasn't cradling Lune.

"Muta! I didn't expect this at all, why didn't you go back with the others and the carriage?"

"I toldya, that witch will curse me with a diet if I don't go with you. Not worth the risk."

* * *

 **AN:** Continuing the trend: I really like Hiromi's mother here. She knows that Haru's old enough to go on her own adventures, that this is something Haru needs to do for herself. Even if she thinks it's unwise to refuse a horse. But what does Haru know about caring for horses? What'll it eat? What if it has a fright and bolts? She may be slower on foot, but it's definitely safer. And hey, we finally get to find out a bit more about what happened to Lune! Plus Muta and Toto are finally around each other. Expect lots of bickering tomorrow.


	21. December 21st

**Wednesday, December 21st**

"Why does he get the free ride?"

"We've been over this, Muta, Lune's injured and can't walk on his own."

"Yeah, marshmallow. Haru's said that at least three times, but I guess we can't expect someone with pudding for brains to remember much."

"Shut up, you bird brain!"

Haru rolled her eyes at the pair's squabbling, choosing to ignore them in favor of keeping a steady walking rhythm.

"Besides," Muta groused as he trotted to keep up with Haru's long strides, "I wasn't asking 'bout Sir Fancypants, I was asking 'bout bird brain there."

"You already called me that!"

"Go throw yourself in an oven, you undersized turkey!"

"Can't you even tell the difference between a crow and a turkey?"

"Enough!" Haru stopped when she yelled at the squabbling pair. Silence reined in the barren forest as three pairs of eyes stared at her in confused awe. "I think... it's time to stop for lunch, don't you?"

"Lunch sounds like an excellent idea," agreed Lune.

"Great, lunch it is!" Haru quickly found a fallen log just off the high way and decided to use it as a seat. Toto hopped off her shoulder and Muta sat himself on her other side while Lune settled himself in Haru's lap. The girl pulled a sack full of crusty bread, cheese, and dried meats out of her satchel and handed portions around to everyone. No matter how much food she pulled out there was always more than enough to go around, a pretty big deal when one of the people you were trying to feed was Muta. "So tell me more about the Cat Kingdom."

"I'm not sure what else there is to tell, I've already told you what the kingdom is like and how to get in and out. Was there something in particular you'd like to know?" Lune asked between bites.

"Tell me about..." Haru paused as she considered what he had told her so far, "tell me about your queen. Does she live in a palace? Is she kind and wise? What's she look like?"

"Ah, Queen Louise, long may she reign. Her majesty is a pale beauty of pure white fur and clear blue eyes, her only daughter, crown Princess Yuki, also has pure white fur and clear blue eyes and such dainty, pretty hands and a slim figure... such a lovely sight to behold. And so graceful too, she walks so smoothly you'd swear her feet never touch the ground. And I've never met a better dancer, so light and quick on her feet; she never trods on your toes no matter how badly you dance. And such a sweet gentle heart, she truly feels for her subjects and works hard every day to ensure that we are all well cared for and the kingdom kept safe from harm. Nor can she bear to see anyone in pain of any kind. And so learned and wise, she studies every day and has read more books than most people even know exist. And what a conversationalist, always has a witty retort ready when you are jesting with her and she listens, really listens when you speak to her. None of that one ear cocked in your general direction while the other roves around nonsense. And her voice! She speaks with such a lyrical,, musical quality that even the angels bend down to hear."

"She sounds like a lovely person, have you asked her to marry you yet?"

"Not quite, but I hope to ask her soon." Lune stared off into the woods in a dreamy reverie, his half eaten lunch forgotten in his paws.

Haru watched him for a moment with eyebrow raised as she thoughtfully chewed. "Do you really think Humbert's in the Cat Kingdom or are you just saying that so you can get a free ride there?" Haru heard Toto and Muta both snickering on either side of her, but chose to ignore them for the moment.

"I... that is..." Lune turned and looked up at Haru, clearly embarrassed and distressed. "Well, you see... Toto said it. Toto said your Humbert is in the Cat Kingdom, I just want to help. I really do."

"I suppose you do." Haru took another bite, "So you were telling me about your queen?"

"Right, the queen. She is very learned and kind and cares deeply for the kingdom, she's also very determined. When she wants something done she makes it happen, it takes a great deal of will to stand up to her. Ah, but you likely won't need to." Lune put a comforting paw on Haru's arm. "As I said, Queen Louise is a kind person. If there's any way for you to take your friend from there and he wants to go, then I'm sure she'll do anything in her power to make it happen."

"Haru smiled at the gray cat, "Thanks, Lune. She sounds like a nice person and I'm sure you're right."

Muta snorted quite loudly and grumbled something Haru didn't quite catch.

"If you have something to add you had better say it," Haru stated as she turned to the fat cat.

"Who, me?" Asked Muta all too innocently. "What would I know? I've never been to the Cat Kingdom."

"You haven't?" Asked Haru in some surprise. "But... hasn't every cat?"

"Not every cat is from the Cat Kingdom, Miss Haru," said Lune gently. "Just as not every human lives under your princess's rule, not every cat lives under Queen Louise's rule."

"That makes sense." Haru popped the last bit of her lunch into her mouth, then clapped the crumbs from her hands. "Well, that was a nice little lunch time to get back to it." Haru smiled as her friends hastily gobbled down the last of their food, then scooped Lune back up and started walking down the high way again. When she felt Toto's weight settled on her shoulder she stated loudly: "New rule, if you fight with Muta the free ride's over." He heard Muta snickering at her proclamation, "And if you fight with Toto you can look forward to half portions at dinner."

Muta gasped, then grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "spoil sport" as he trotted along beside Haru. She smiled then, even if it would last for too short a time at least she'd have some blessed silence for a while.

* * *

 **AN:** Back to trudging through snow. I know, in _The Snow Queen_ this part was way more interesting because Gerda was galloping around on the back of a stag. Haru's not so lucky, she just has a ragtag team of cats and a crow. So no galloping around for her. Ah well, the Cat Kingdom is getting really close now! See you tomorrow!


	22. December 22nd

**Thursday, December 22nd**

Humbert sighed to himself as the second course of the usual nightly banquet was laid in front of him. He couldn't help himself, one look at the banquet hall was enough to remind him of his predicament. Over the past few days the queen had insisted he start his studies and the very first thing his new tutors taught his was etiquette. He looked around the banquet hall full of an assortment of well dressed Cats. He knew vaguely the ranks that each table should sport, families arranged by titles and favor with Queen Louise, and as a mere baron he knew he should be at the very bottom of the room. Instead he was seated on Princess Yuki's right, who herself was seated on Queen Louise's right. He knew very well how much this was breaking protocol, but he also knew from experience that if he asked the queen about it she would just sweep his concerns aside and tell him not to worry about it.

Yuki too knew exactly what her mother was doing, subtlety was not the queen's specialty, and had lapsed into a cold silence. The princess ate her dinner in the dainty, deliberate manner all royalty seem to do on instinct; but mechanically, as if she were a wind up doll. She refused to chit chat with her mother anymore, giving only the barest answers and only discussing what she absolutely had to for the good of the kingdom. In short, lunches and dinner for Humbert had become the most uncomfortable times of day. Between his worry over being forced into an arranged marriage, the frigidly tense atmosphere between the queen and princess, and his ever present home sickness, Humbert found that he hadn't much appetite and only picked at his food. Not to mention whenever he made eye contact with any of the other Cats they invariably gave him indulgent smiles, winked, or were whispering among themselves while staring at him. Humbert spent most of the meal staring down at his plate.

It was always a relief to Humbert when desserts were finally passed out, it meant the meal, and thus the torture, was almost over. Finally the last course was being cleared away, but before the dessert could be handed around Queen Louise stood and the room immediately fell silent as every Cat present turned their attention fully to her.

"Gentlecats" the queen began in her speechiest voice, "Lords and Ladies, I would like to say how glad I am you have all joined me on this fine evening for I have wonderful news to share with you all. It is my great pleasure to tell all and sundry that Baron Humbert von Gikkingen has been given the special honor of being betrothed to my daughter, Crown Princess Yuki."

The room was filled with murmured congratulations and gentle applause as the queen seated herself and dessert was finally served. Humbert didn't even notice the plate placed before him. Neither, it seemed, did Yuki. The princess leaned over to hiss directly into her mother's ear: "How could you? You know I'm waiting for Lune to return!"

"I have told you time and again that I do not want to hear that Cat's name," Louise replied in a low voice.

"Mother, I am not marrying Baron!"

"We have been over this, he is the ideal suitor. He is sweet, polite, handsome, scholarly... just all around perfect! What lucky Cat wouldn't want to marry him?"

"You marry him then!"

"Don't be silly, Yuki, I'm far too old for the lad." The queen sighed then, "I just do not understand why you are fighting me so hard on this."

"Because I don't love him! I love Lune!"

The queen shot her daughter a glare at the mentioned name but chose to ignore it. "Why, Yuki, just the other day you told me how fond you had grown of Baron."

"Fondness is not love."

"Love will come in time, as it did for your father and I, as it did for your grandparents. Just give him a chance."

"I refuse," stated Yuki with finality. She threw her napkin angrily onto the table and stood up, causing the chair to give out a loud squeal. Everyone in the room stared in shock as she marched angrily out.

Louise leaned closer to Humbert once Yuki was gone. "Do not worry, I am sure we can talk sense into her by the time we have the wedding."

Humbert couldn't help the fear that the queen would arrange the wedding to happen next week at the rate she was pushing things along. "With all due respect, your majesty, are my feelings not going to be taken into account?"

"Oh?" Asked the queen with a wide smile. "How do you feel about my dear daughter?"

"She is a good friend," stated Humbert. "And I'm grateful for how kind she, and you, have been to me since I... arrived in your find kingdom. But I don't want to marry her, or anyone, at the moment."

"Oh?" The queen's voice took on a dangerous tone as her smile widened to show off her pearly, pointy teeth.

"Y-yes," stuttered Humbert nervously. "I'm so young after all, still a child really. I can't even imagine getting married right now."

"Ah" said the queen, her smile turning from pointy to smug. "That is all very well then, as I said the wedding is not to be for quite some time. Several years at least, we have a lot of molding to do with you before you will be ready to take on the duties and responsibilities as a consort for the heir to the royal throne. These things have to be arranged quite early, after all. Now eat your cake, Baron, it is quite delicious."

Humbert obediently picked up the dessert fork and took a bite of his cake, but it wasn't delicious.

* * *

 **AN:** I gotta admit, I have enjoyed very little about writing the Cat Kingdom bits. Fortunately this is the last one, starting tomorrow we're winding up for the climax and the grand finale! Are you as excited as I am? I sure hope you are!


	23. December 23rd

**Friday, December 23rd**

Haru pulled her coat tighter around herself and Lune against the sharp wind blowing steadily against her side. Fortunately, as Haru had figured out quite a while ago, the coat was enchanted to keep whoever wears it nice and comfortable. Toto was hunkered down on Haru's shoulder while Muta was forced to slink along near her ankles. A smattering of little, fluffy bits of snow hit Haru in the face, causing her to shriek in surprise. The enchanted coat was great, but it didn't do anything for her face or legs.

"We need to stop for the night," said Toto grumpily right into her ear.

"I know," Haru raised her voice to be heard over the now constant wind. "But there's no where to stop!" The dim light that had filtered through thick clouds all day was quickly fading, it seemed to have been protecting them from a storm as the wind only blew harder and brought more bits of snow with it.

"Wait, I see a light to the left!" Toto yelled. Haru looked to the left, sure enough there was a light ahead of them, winking between the trees. Haru trudged faster, a light meant a house. Even if it was another witch she was pretty sure she wouldn't fall for any tricks this time. As they got closer the light turned out to be a big, square window on the front of a cottage just off the highway. Haru knocked on the door while her friends huddled around her. The door swung inward, held open by an old man.

"Please sir," asked Haru as respectfully as she could while holding Lune in her coat and Toto shook the snow from his feathers while still on her shoulder, "Can we come in?"

The old man took a brief moment to look over the rag tag group before he quickly stepped aside. "Goodness, what are you doing out here in this weather?"

"Couldn't find a place to stop earlier." Haru replied as she and her friends stepped inside. They paused just past the door to look around, it was a cozy little cottage full of bookshelves. They lined the walls, and each one was overflowing with books, nicknacks, and festive decorations. Set in the far wall was a fireplace with a fire burning merrily away. Haru heard the door shut behind her and turned a grateful smile to the old man. "Thank you for letting us in."

"Here, just a moment, I think I have a pair of old slippers you can borrow." The old man disappeared into a doorway between the living room and kitchen area.

Haru crouched down to let Lune out of her coat, once free the general politely stepped to the side. "Now everyone," started Haru. "Make sure you get all the snow off before moving from the door, we want to be polite to our host." At Haru's words both Muta and Toto shook themselves vigorously, meaning most of the water flinging off them landed on Haru. Muta made a bee line for the fire place while Toto took wing to a nearby chair back. The old man returned then, a pair of fuzzy slippers in hand.

"They might be a bit big on you," he said apologetically.

"Better too big than too small," replied Haru cheerfully as she took off her coat and boots. "Thank you very much," she murmured as the old man placed the slippers next to her. "Oh, I'm Haru by the way," she added sheepishly. "And the crow is Toto, the fa- that is... the white cat is Muta and the gray cat is Lune."

"My name is Shiro Nishi," said the old man with a twinkle in his eye. "How about we all take a seat before the fire and you tell me how you got here. No wait, I think I have some tea I can heat up." Mr. Nishi went and bustled about the kitchen.

Haru slipped her feet into the oversized slippers and shuffled closer to the fire while Lune gingerly followed her. "How are you feeling?" Haru asked him.

"Rather well, all things considered. Your coat kept me warm, I'll have to send my thanks to the ingenious witch who enchanted it."

"And your injury?"

"Still healing, I'm afraid. I must thank you, Miss Haru. I could never have made it this far by myself."

Before Haru could respond, Mr. Nishi came back into the room carrying a tray full of various sized bowls and cups. He set a bowl of stew and a mug of tea before Haru, then a bowl in front of each of her companions before finally seating himself in an overstuffed chair across from Haru with his own bowl of stew and mug of tea. "I find a good story goes better with a good meal."

"You really didn't have to," said Haru with surprise as she looked down at her warm meal. "Thank you so much!"

"You're quite welcome, Miss Haru. Now, how about you indulge an old man's curiosity and tell me how you got to be out here in this weather."

"Well, it all started the day after Advent, back in my home village of Katzenburg," started Haru.

* * *

"That is quite the story," said Mr. Nishi thoughtfully. He got up then and walked to one of the bookshelves lining the walls. He browsed for a moment, hand thoughtfully on his chin as he searched for something. Finally he found what he wanted and returned to his seat holding what looked like a fist sized rock. "It seems luck has been following you, or perhaps leading you. She brought you right to my door. The entrance to the Cat Kingdom is nearby, it's a lake, or series of lakes. They're called the Cat's Paw Lakes because from above they look like a giant cat's paw print filled in with water. Perhaps that may even be how they were formed, who knows? To get in uninvited you'll need to go to the largest lake and jump in at the stroke of midnight."

At the old man's words Haru turned her head in the direction she had hear a tick tock the whole evening, her eyes quickly found the source and she saw that midnight was still a few hours away.

"I don't know what's on the other side," continued Mr. Nishi, drawing Haru's attention back to him. "I suppose that'll be what your friends are for. But if your friend Humbert has been there as long as you say he's surely eaten faerie food and can't leave without help."

"Help?" Haru asked as she sat up straighter. "I thought there was nothing anyone could do."

Mr. Nishi chuckled. "If you truly believed that, why are you on this crazy quest?"

"I had to be sure, I had to go find Humbert and be sure he's okay, even if it's only to say goodbye."

Mr. Nishi nodded, then held up the rock he had taken down earlier. "This may appear to be just a rock, but it's actually quite special. It's magical, a geode of special crystals that will reveal your friend's true form. So long as he has this and you to pull him from faerie land, he can be pulled out. Here." He held the geode out to Haru, who took it reverently in her hands. "I've had that geode for a very long time, but I have never had need of it before now. I think you should take it with you."

"I... that is... thank you. Thank you so much, I know I've already said it but I really can't thank you enough. This is... this is so kind of you." Haru wiped away a few stray tears, then smiled up at Mr. Nishi.

"Oh, enough of that now. You hear that?"

Haru perked up then, turning her head this way and that at Mr. Nishi's question. "No," Haru replied with worry.

"I don't hear anything at all," grumbled Muta.

"Neither do I," agreed Lune, looking around the cottage suspiciously.

"Right," said Mr. Nishi. "The storm's died down, blown itself out while we sat around chatting. The lake isn't far, and though the moon won't rise for several hours yet I think you had best go while you still can."

Haru stood then and gave Mr. Nishi a hug. "Thank you for everything!" Surprised, Mr. Nishi smiled and gently patted Haru's back before she quickly spun away and scooped up Lune. "C'mon, guys! We're almost there!" She excitedly shuffled to the door and started putting her things back on.

"Just when I finally got warmed up," grumbled Muta. "Can't we just go tomorrow night?"

"You know you don't have to come with me."

"Not according to Sophie. I already toldya, I'm not willing to risk that witch cursing me."

Haru shrugged, then finished putting her boots and such back on. Once ready she pulled out her lantern and the compass, picked up Lune, and tried to figure out how she was going to comfortably carry all three with only two hands. Eventually, after juggling them for too long, she gave Lune the compass to hold and was all set to go. With that settled she held her arm out for Toto, who hadn't moved from his spot near the fire.

"Toto, aren't you coming too?"

"Well... it is the _Cat_ Kingdom," he relied as if that should explain everything. "I thought I'd wait here for when you get back." There was a pause as Haru stared confusedly at him. "You _are_ coming back, aren't you? Where else would you go?"

Haru laughed to herself. "I hadn't thought that far ahead, where else indeed? I suppose we have to come back, to return this geode and tell Mr. Nishi how it went if nothing else. Alright then," Haru bowed awkwardly to Mr. Nishi. "Well... we'll see you later."

"Yes," replied Mr. Nishi with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

 **AN:** A long one, I know. And the next two chapters are long ones as well, we're at the finale now! Tune in tomorrow for the daring Cat Kingdom rescue!

 **Character Glossary:**  
Shiro Nishi is from _Whisper of the Heart_


	24. December 24th

**Saturday, December 24th  
Christmas Eve**

Haru gasped as she came to the surface. The water was cold, which should have been shocking but the real shock was that the water was only cold and not freezing. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunshine beating down on her. "Miss Haru, this way." Haru turned at the voice, behind her were two tall figures. It took a moment for her to recognize them: Lune and Muta. They were taller than her now and standing up. Muta was in simple, sensible, comfortable looking clothes while Lune was decked out in full military parade uniform, complete with a plethora of medals pinned about him. Lune held out his hand to Haru, which she took as she climbed out of the lake. "Are you alright, Miss Haru?" Lune asked with concern.

"Yes, I just... wasn't prepared."

"It is rather overwhelming your first time through," Lune agreed. Muta's only response was to grunt. Lune pointed into the distance, where Haru could make out a tall castle in the middle of a perfectly round lake, though she had to squint through the sunlight lancing off said castle and lake. The whole thing looked to be up a slope from them, or perhaps down a slope, Haru couldn't be sure. "There, the castle," said Lune. "It's not very far but we must hurry if you are to be out by sunrise."

"Right," said Haru with a firm nod. They followed a wide dirt road that lead into the lake itself and stretched in the other direction towards the castle.

It didn't take long for Haru to start sweating, which she thought surprising considering how wet she was. Until she realized she wasn't wet at all, that is. Come to think of it, neither were Lune or Muta. Hat, mittens, and scarf were easily stowed away in her satchel, but her heavy winter coat had to be carried or left behind.

"You know," started Muta. "We're not being very sneaky right now, out in the middle of this road."

"I don't really see a need for us to be sneaky," replied Lune.

"Hmph, s'pose not." Muta crossed his arms and was silent for a moment before starting again. "So what's the plan for sneaking into the palace? Must be a good one to get across that moat unseen."

"Sneak in?" Asked Lune incredulously. "Why ever would we need to sneak in?"

"You don't plan on just _walking_ in, do ya?"

"Of course I do, I'm a general! A high ranking member of the military who is both a close friend and trusted adviser to the royal family! Why shouldn't I just walk right in?"

"Because this is a sneaky stealth mission to get the kid's friend out of here before someone can stop us. Isn't that right, Chicky?"

"I like Lune's plan better, remember what happened the last time yous snuck me into a palace?"

Lune smiled down at Haru, "Well said, Haru." As Haru smiled up at him, a look of surprise crossed briefly over his face. "Oh, before I forget, you should have this back." He held the compass out to Haru.

"Thank you." Haru checked the artifact. Sure enough, it was pointing directly to the castle. Haru smiled to herself as she tucked the compass safely into her satchel. By this point they had reached the bridge crossing the moat and began crossing.

As they got closer to the palace the doors began to swing slowly open while a Cat next to it raised a hand in greeting. "Welcome back, General Lune. You were away for quite some time."

"Thank you, it's good to-"

"Luuuuuuuuune!" Before Lune could finish his sentence a loud yell interrupted him, followed by someone rushing though the entrance and slamming right into him. With a strangled yelp Lune stumbled and barely managed to stop them both falling over. "Oh Lune, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Yuki," he replied fondly, though still wincing.

"Where did you go? What happened? Why were you gone so long? Are you well?"

"Excuse me," interrupted Haru before Lune could start answering the princess's questions. "Before all that, is Humbert here?"

"Oh! You must be Haru!" Yuki turned to face Haru with a smile, though she refused to let her general go. "Baron speaks very highly of you. Let me see... I believe he may still be in the library right now."

"Thanks!" Haru darted inside before anyone else could interrupt her. She ran through the entry and down a random hallway before coming to a halt and realizing she has no idea where the library even was.

"Girlie, you need to slow down." Muta came running up after her, huffing and puffing with effort.

"No, we're on a time limit, remember? Besides... I have this!" Haru pulled the compass back out and triumphantly brandished it at Muta.

"Yeah, but which floor is he on?" Muta crossed his arms smugly at Haru.

"Oh... uh... hrm..." Haru pondered this conundrum for a moment before flipping the compass sideways, causing the need to point straight up. "See, now we just have to find some stairs. I think I saw some back a bit."

"Yeah, yeah." Muta grumbled as he fell in step behind Haru.

Haru quickly made her way up several stair cases and down hallways until she reached the spacious library overflowing with golden sunlight. "Wow... this place is huge!"

"Don't get distracted, kid. Aren't you on an important mission with a time limit?"

"Right, sorry."

"Haru?"

The girl turned towards the voice that had just called her name. Standing in a beam of light with a book in hand stood a Cat wearing a pure white shirt, blue bow tie, ruby waist coat, and silvery slacks. He had orange and cream fur on his face and brilliant green eyes that Haru'd know anywhere. "Humbert?"

"Haru, what are you doing here?" Humbert ran over and pulled the surprised girl into a hug, which she quickly returned. Muta coughed and awkwardly looked out one of the windows. Then Humbert held her out at arm's length and looked her over. "You'll turn into a Cat too if you stay! We've got to get you out of here!" He took her hand and started dragging her out of the library, which Haru happily let him. "How did you even get here? And why?"

"I came for you, dummy!"

"Why? I can't leave, did you know? I've been here too long."

"I knew, but it's okay. I have a magic item that'll let you leave."

Humbert stopped in his tracks at looked back at Haru. Muta, standing just behind Haru, stopped as well and looked around uncomfortably. Haru pulled out the geode and handed it over to Humbert, "I was told it'd reveal your true self and let you leave so long as I was the one who pulled you out and we both got out before sunrise."

"Haru, how did... what... how long...?"

"Kids, I hate to be the party pooper but you only have until sunrise."

"Muta's right, I'm not sure how long we have until sunrise, but it was already after midnight when we got to the castle." Haru took Humbert's hand and the pair started running.

"Ugh, not more running! I know you two are in a hurry but do we really need to run?"

Soon the children were giggling as they ran through the palace with Muta trailing grumpily behind them. As they ran down the stairs to the entryway they saw Lune and Yuki with hands clasped finally walking in the door.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone froze at the imperious question. Haru and Humbert turned to see Queen Louise herself in a dressing robe walking down the last few steps of the stair case opposite theirs.

"Mother! Look! Lune finally made it home! But he is injured, he needs to be seen by Dr. Natori right away."

"I told you, my love, I am mostly healed by now."

"What?" Asked the queen in shock. "What happened? When? Where's Baron?"

"Here I am, your majesty." Humbert and Haru walked the rest of the way down their set of stairs while Muta tried to blend into the background.

"Baron, who's that girl? And General Lune came back too, what about the betrothal?"

"Betrothal?" Asked three very confused people at once.

Haru turned her attention fully to Humbert, who winced in embarrassment. "What betrothal?" Haru asked.

"I'll tell you about it after we get out." Humbert turned to the queen and executed a handsome bow. "Your majesty, may I present my dearest friend, Haru Yoshioka."

Haru dipped inter her best imitation of Princess Shizuku's lovely curtsies. "Your majesty."

"If you'll excuse us, since Princess Yuki's intended has returned we'll just be on our way." Humbert bowed again before running for the door, nearly knocking Haru off her feet mid-curtsey. Muta took off after them, grumbling about "more blasted running" under his breath.

* * *

 **AN:** A simple in and out job, that quickly got muddled by our heroes never really having any concrete plans. Eh, who needs 'em? They usually end up just flying by the seat of their pants anyway. So how was the chapter? Exciting? Fun? Actiony? I hope so! Poor Muta, he'd have been better off waiting behind with Toto. Ah well, at least he doesn't have to worry about Sophie saying he didn't do his due diligence. Get ready though, tomorrow is the grand finale and it's twice as long as the chapter average. Hope to see you all there!


	25. December 25th

**Sunday, December 25th  
Christmas Day**

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Haru called as she walked into Mr. Nishi's living room.

A chorus of voices called "Merry Christmas, Haru!" back to her. The girl smiled as she looked at her friends sitting around the crackling fire, Mr. Shiro and Humbert holding mugs of hot cocoa while Muta and Toto lounged nearby. Out the window she could see fluffy snow gently falling. With a happy sigh Haru settled down next to Humbert while Mr. Nishi passed her a fresh mug of cocoa.

"This is really nice, thank you Mr. Nishi."

"You're quite welcome, and this is certainly a nice way to spend Christmas morning."

"We should sing Christmas carols," said Humbert suddenly. "They don't celebrate Christmas in the Cat Kingdom, there weren't any decorations or carols or anything."

"That sounds awful," said Haru. "We really should sing carols."

"How about O Tannenbaum?" Suggested Mr. Nishi.

They had just started singing when there was a knock at the door. Mr. Nishi set aside his cocoa and went to answer it, he found a cat standing on his hind legs waiting patiently on the porch. "Good morning," the cat said cheerfully. "Is this where Baron von Gikkingen and Lady Haru are staying?"

"Yes, they're here," replied Mr. Nishi.

"Excellent! I have a mess- ah! Here they are." The cat, or rather Cat, turned his attention to the two children, who were peeking at him around the door. "The Princess and General Lune explained the situation to her majesty, Queen Louise. Her majesty is so happy for everyone that she has offered the use of her sleigh for you to return home. General Lune did mention that today is a holiday of some importance to humans, correct?"

"Yes, it's Christmas!" Humbert said cheerfully. "Are you really taking us home?"

"Of course!" The Cat replied just as cheerfully. 'Princess Yuki wants you two to spend a family holiday at home, with your family. Oh, and these are for the young Baron." The Cat held out a matching coat and top hat to Humbert along with a cane, no one was sure where he had been holding the things beforehand.

"The rest of my suit!" Humbert took his things and put them on. While he did so, Haru ran and fetched her things. "Won't I freeze though?" Asked Humbert as he looked at how warmly Haru was bundled up while he was in a morning suit.

"Don't worry, the queen's sleigh is enchanted. Come along, we must get you home then."

"Goodbye, Mr. Nishi!" Haru threw her arms around the old man, who returned the hug.

"You two be good now, no more adventures."

Humbert laughed as he shook Mr. Nishi's hand. "I've had enough adventure for one lifetime."

Toto landed on Humberts shoulder while Muta wound around Haru's ankles. "Oh," said Haru with some surprise. "Are you two coming with us?"

"May as well," replied Muta with a shrug.

"We like you," said Toto affectionately. "Both of you, even if fatso here is too much of a grump to admit it."

"Alright then!" Said Haru before Muta could start another fight with Toto. "Let's get going!" Haru hefted Muta up and awkwardly carried him to the carriage while Toto hid his laughter behind a wing. Mr. Nishi stood on his doorstep and waved as the sleigh drove off.

True to the Cat's word, the sleigh was comfortably warm, the snow white furs everyone had tucked themselves into seemed more for show than necessity. Haru leaned forward to talk to the Cat driving the sleigh, "Mind if we make a few stops along the way?"

"Anything you'd like, Lady Haru. We're at your disposal today."

"Great!"

* * *

"So then the chef laid a platter with a fish this big in front of me." Humbert held his arms quite far apart.

"No, and he expected you to eat the whole thing?"

"All by myself!"

"My lord and lady, we have arrived."

"I've told you," started Haru with an exasperated sigh, "I'm not a- oh, we have?" Haru and Humbert looked around to find themselves in the courtyard of a castle with one wing caved in, to Humbert the rest looked like it was ready to crumble into rubble at any minute.

"Oh my gosh, Haru!"

"Hiromi!" Haru stood and looked ready to jump out of the sleigh, but her nimble friend had already climbed up the side and pulled Haru into a hug, which the brunette happily returned.

"Oh! And Muta's still with you." Hiromi leaned down to pat the cat, who was curled up in a fat ball next to Haru.

"And me too!"

"Hi, Toto!" Hiromi waved at the crow, who was sitting on the other side of Humbert. "And who's this?"

"Hiromi, this is Humbert. Humbert, Hiromi." Haru motioned between the two.

"Oh, she found you!" Hiromi looked Humbert over, one arm still slung casually over one of Haru's shoulders.

"Yes," replied Humbert. "And am I ever grateful. You must be the robber princess."

Hiromi burst into laughter at that, "Robber princess? That's a new one, I like it though. It's nice to finally meetcha!" Hiromi held out a hand to Humbert, which he shook. Haru positively beamed to see her friends getting along so well. "You know, Haru went to a lot of trouble to find you."

"Yes, Haru told me about everything she went through." Humbert looked over at his friend with a gentle smile on his face, "Words cannot express my gratitude."

"Then you make sure you're worthy of all that! Haru's a real sweetheart, but enough of that. Come inside! Ma's got a real Christmas dinner cooking with all the fixins!"

"I like the sound of that," said Muta as he licked his chops.

"Sorry, Hiromi," Haru said reluctantly. "We want to go home for Christmas dinner, both our parents must be so worried and lonely right now, we just stopped for a quick visit."

Muta grumbled while Toto snickered.

"Ah, I getcha. Well, come back and visit some time."

"We will. Goodbye, Hiromi!" A chorus goodbyes followed Haru's, then Hiromi climbed down from the sleigh and stood waving as they drove out of the courtyard and sped off.

* * *

"Pinafores?" Asked Humbert with his nose crinkled in disgust. "But you haven't worn those in _years!_ "

"I know!" Haru agreed in equal disgust. Further discussion was interrupted by the sleigh coming to a halt. "Ah, we're here."

Humbert looked up to see the sleigh had stopped in the courtyard of a grand palace built out of shining white stone with banners streaming from the parapets. "Wow, this is way more impressive than the Cat Kingdom palace, it's a real castle."

Haru giggled in response, "You'll have to tell me more about it later." The pair stood up and started moving to get out of the sleigh when the courtyard was filled with noise. They looked up to see a retinue of soldiers streaming out of the palace's front doors, followed shortly by Princess Shizuku and Seiji, both smiling brightly to see their friend again.

"Haru! We were so worried when the carriage returned without you!"

"Hello Princess Shizuku, Seiji! I'm fine, and look! This is my friend Humbert!"

Humbert pulled off his hat and gave an elegant bow to the princess, "A pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise," replied Shizuku as she dipped into a curtsey and Seiji gave a bow of his own. "Now tell us everything!"

"Ah, we heard you had returned." Everyone turned at the new voice, the flamboyant wizard and his lovely wife were just entering the courtyard from the castle.

"Howl, Sophie!" Haru smiled at them. "Thank you both so much! Thanks to you I found Humbert, and here he is!"

"Yes, here I am."

"And Muta's here too, Muta?" Haru looked around, but Muta had slithered under the pile of white furs once Sophie entered the scene. "Where'd he go?"

Toto held a wing to his beak as he laughed at the fat cat's antics. "Seems the fatso is also a coward."

A muffled "You take that back" floated up from under the furs.

"Well come inside, it's freezing out here and I want to hear all about your adventure," ordered Princess Shizuku.

"I apologize, your majesty, but we really must be going," Humbert cut in apologetically.

"Yes, we want to get home quickly. I'll write you, and we'll come visit somehow!"

"Well, if you must." Said Seiji, "I can certainly understand wanting to spend Christmas at home."

"Before you go," said the Wizard Howl. "Haru, don't you think it's about time to return that compass?" He held his hand out expectantly.

Haru dug the magical artifact out of her satchel and handed it over. "Thanks again, the compass really did lead me right to Humbert. And Sophie, thank you for enchanting my coat!"

"You're welcome dear, now you lot have a safe trip." Sophie waved at them while Howl stuffed the compass in a pocket. The group stepped back as Haru and Humbert sat back down in the sleigh. As it drove out of the courtyard Sophie held her hands to her mouth and shouted, "And tell Muta he doesn't have to worry about that diet anymore!"

* * *

The Okajima family was already piling out of their home as the sleigh pulled in front of their home. "Haru!" They called and waved as Haru waved back.

"Hello, everyone!" Haru called happily. "Look! I found Humbert!" Said boy smiled and waved as Naoko ran up to the sleigh with the rest of her family trailing behind. "Hi Naoko! Humbert, this is Naoko and the rest of her family. Mr. and Mrs. Okajima, Taeko, and Toshio."

There was a round of greetings as the rest of the family admired the enchanted sleigh. Naoko was excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet, "How've you been? Is this the sleigh that took Humbert away? Where'd you find him, anyway?"

"Yes, this is the sleigh," said Humbert as Haru giggled. "It belongs to the Queen Louise of the Cat Kingdom, which is where Haru rescued me from."

"You can tell us all about it inside, over a cup of hot cider," laughed Taeko.

"Thank you, but we can't stay." Haru replied sadly. "We're being lent the sleigh and want to get home for Christmas dinner, our parents must miss us terribly." Older heads nodded along with Haru while Naoko just looked disappointed.

"Well, it was nice of you to stop in and let us know you're okay, then." Said Mrs. Okajima. "Give your parents our love, will you?"

"Of course! And I'll be sure to write and tell you everything that happened. And visit too, somehow."

"Make sure you do!" Naoko insisted as the family moved away from the sleigh.

"Oh! Before I forget." Haru untied the little lantern that had still been at her waist and offered it back to Mr. Okajima. "Thank you for lending me the lantern, it was really useful."

Mr. Okajima took the lantern back with a smile, "You're quite welcome. You travel safe now."

"We will, goodbye." The Okajimas all waved as they called their farewells while the sleigh pulled back onto the road and out of sight.

* * *

"Don't bother asking about Muta, he just reads the paper or eats."

"Here we are," called the driver as the sleigh came to a halt. Haru and Humbert looked up to find themselves back in Katzenburg. Every home around them was streaming golden light onto the thick layer of snow. Before them was the opening of the lane on which they both lived. Tears glimmered in the corners of Haru's eyes, she had never been so happy to see their familiar town before.

"We're really home," Humbert murmured in aw.

"Not quite yet, your homes are just up this little street. The sleigh won't fit, you see." The Cat cheerfully grinned at them over his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you. C'mon, Humbert. Let's go home" The pair quickly stood and climbed out of the sleigh. Toto looked around in curiosity from Humbert's shoulder while Muta was practically hefted over Haru's shoulder. They heard the sleigh bells tinkle as the Cat left, but all that mattered was that they were home.

It was a short walk down the lane and to their homes, but Muta still managed to complain. "Must you really carry me like this?"

"It's this or walk in the snow."

Muta grunted, but made no more complaints.

"Well, here we are." Humbert looked at his own door, the wreath he had made before this whole crazy adventure started was still hanging on his family's front door though the windows were dark. Instead they were standing on the front stoop of Haru's home, inside they could see a warm glow and hear the happy chatter of people inside. They gave each other one more smile before Humbert reached up and knocked on the door.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, this is the end! A bit rushed, I know, but I had to fit a lot into this chapter and it's already super long. I have to say, this was an adventure for me too. Planning out a fic like this was something completely new to me, and it was a struggle but I'm so proud of myself for having made it through. I do plan on doing something like this next year, but on a much smaller scale. Honestly, I should have done it this year instead and this fic next year but when inspiration hits what can you do but run with it? Next year will be the Twelve Days of Christmas, as such instead of running from December 1st through December 25th it will run from December 14th through December 25th. I hope to see you all next year.

And I want to say thank you to everyone who left me reviews, your kind words really touched my heart and made my day during the hectic holiday season. Thank you Uncle RJ Kitten, Catsafari, James Birdsong, Tasolae, and KrisG.

And a special thanks to Catsafari, who started this wonderful Christmas tradition, whose amazing fanfics have been an inspiration, and who has been a great support from start to finish. Thank you, Catsafari, this fic is dedicated to you!


End file.
